Night Walkers
by MeguMonster
Summary: Menjadi tawanan perang bukanlah hal yang pernah dibayangkan oleh Ichigo, terlebih lagi menjadi bayaran atas kebebasan para manusia. Tapi, jika memang tidak mau manusia berakhir menjadi kantung darah siap saji para vampir, mau tidak mau ia harus melakukannya. AU, GrimmIchi, hint of Everyone x Ichigo.
1. The Exchange

**A/N:** Saya memutuskan untuk mengeluarkan dulu judul ini sebelum berlanjut ke dua fanfic bersambung saya yang lain, atau mungkin publish ulang fanfic saya yg di-delete admin =A=" Seenggaknya, biarkan para _plot bunnies _saya terpuaskan untuk cerita ini dulu. Ah, tadinya ini chapter mau dikasih ke Zam-chan yg udah bersedia jadi beta, tapi ga tega kalo sepanjang ini. Apalagi kalo inget dia ol pake hape UwU;; Jadi, next time aja yg agak pendekan deh... Semoga hasil beta sendiri ini ga ada misstipo(s) yg terlewat *orz*

**Pairing:** Grimmjow x Ichigo

**Summary:** Menjadi tawanan perang bukanlah hal yang pernah dibayangkan oleh Ichigo, terlebih lagi menjadi bayaran atas kebebasan para manusia. Tapi, jika memang tidak mau manusia berakhir menjadi kantung darah siap saji para vampir, ia mau tidak mau harus melakukannya.

**Warnings:** Alternate Universe. Yaoi. Folklore theme. Chara death. Angst. Tragedy. Rape. Bishie!Ichigo. And many moaaaaar~ *dibekep*

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bleach. It's Kubo Tite. I used it just for fun... No commercial intended.

.

.

Jauh sebelum Colombus menemukan Amerika, sekumpulan manusia yang seolah terlupakan, menemukan rahasia terdalam bumi yang perlahan muncul ke permukaan. Mereka yang saat itu bermaksud untuk pergi berburu untuk mencari makanan, simpanan untuk melewati musim dingin yang akan datang, tidak sengaja _berpapasan_ dengan beberapa kelompok manusia lainnya. Atau mereka kira begitu. Kelompok _kedua _itu memang terlihat bagaikan manusia normal—tidak. Mereka jauh lebiih tampan, jauh lebih cantik, seolah kejelekan adalah sebuah dosa besar yang tidak bisa mereka terima. Kulit mereka jauh lebih putih, dan jauh lebih mulus, bagaikan makhluk yang berasal dari dongeng-dongeng.

Atau mungkin memang seperti itulah kebenarannya.

Karena mereka pun memiliki taring yang lebih panjang. Lebih tajam. Penciuman mereka pun lebih peka berkali-kali lipat dari anjing pemburu yang biasa dibawa oleh kelompok _pertama_.

Vampir.

Begitulah mereka dinamakan.

Pada awalnya, setelah pertemuan kedua kelompok manusia yang berbeda itu terjadi, selama beberapa kali pertemuan ke depan, mereka pun terus saling bertemu. Terus dan terus, hingga pada suatu waktu salah satu di antaranya mengusulkan untuk menyatukan saja kelompok mereka. Unsul yang dirasa menguntungkan kedua belah pihak itu pun langsung diterima. Beratus-ratus tahun lamanya mereka hidup dalam satu koloni. Maju bersama-sama, menciptakan teknologi bersama-sama.

Setidaknya sampai hari yang ditakdirkan memang harus terjadi itu, terjadi juga.

Pada suatu malam, beberapa orang dari kelompok _pertama_ memergoki seseorang dari kelompok _kedua _tengah menghisap darah seseorang lain dari kelompok _pertama_. Manusia kelompok _pertama_ memang mengetahui kalau manusia-manusia kelompok _kedua_ memerlukan darah untuk kelangsungan hidup mereka. Tapi, selama ini kelompok _kedua_ hanya mengakui kalau mereka meminum darah hewan. Bukan darah manusia lainnya. Merasa tertipu, sekelompok manusia kelompok _pertama_ itu kalap. Mereka menghabisi manusia kelompok _kedua_ itu dengan sadis. Membakarnya. Hingga hanya abunya saja yang tersisa.

_Satu trigger ditarik, keluar beragam peluru yang memberondong. Membuat keributan_.

Satu koloni heboh.

Mereka saling menyalahkan. Satu yang merasa telah ditipu dan ditusuk dari belakang, sementara satu lainnya merasa sebagai korban yang tidak pantas mendapatkan perlakuan brutal. Mereka bersitegang. Kebiasaan di mana jika kedua kelompok manusia yang berbeda itu bertemu di jalan akan saling tersenyum, kini saling mencibir. Cibiran berubah menjadi ejekan. Ejekan berubah menjadi baku hantam. Baku hantam berubah menjadi ajang saling membunuh. Saling menghabisi. Mencari siapa yang paling kuat, yang paling pantas berada di bagian teratas rantai makanan.

Hingga mereka terpecah belah, menjadi dua koloni.

Koloni manusia, dan koloni vampir.

Selama pertentangan yang terus terjadi beratus-ratus tahun lamanya, hingga anak-cucu dari pihak manusia, koloni vampir selalu berada di atas angin. Mereka yang bisa mengendalikan benda tanpa perlu memegang, mereka yang memiliki kekuatan dan kecepatan di atas rata-rata, selalu berhasil memukul mundur manusia hingga terpojok.

Daerah kekuasaan vampir membengkak, sementara daerah kekuasaan manusia terus menciut.

Hingga pada suatu waktu, kelompok manusia pun terbelah menjadi dua.

Mereka yang masih memiliki harga diri sebagai manusia dan berjuang hingga akhir, dan mereka yang telah tunduk demi bisa terus bertahan hidup dan menikmati keindahan dunia. Kelompok manusia yang terus melawan tanpa kenal lelah, memiliki hati baja yang tidak rela diperbudak oleh bangsa vampir yang arogan ini dikenal dengan nama Shinigami.

Dan pada titik tertentu, Shinigami ini berada di atas angin. Mereka dapat memukul mundur para vampir, mendapatkan kembali banyak manusia yang tersadar dan ingin terus berjuang. Saat-saat keemasan mereka itu adalah saat Genryuusai Yamamoto menjabat sebagai pimpinan tertinggi. Yamamoto yang tidak kenal ampun, menjunjung tinggi kehormatan manusia, memimpin dengan tangan besi. Dialah orang pertama yang berhasil menemukan kelemahan para vampir.

Oak.

Melawan dengan senjata yang terbuat dari kayu pohon Oak, akan dapat memberikan luka berbekas pada para vampir, dan akan dapat membunuh vampir tersebut jika dihujamkan tepat di jantung.

Tapi, bukan berarti juga dengan para Shinigami menemukan fakta ini maka mereka akan bisa menang. Tidak. Karena Oak biasa memberikan efek ini hanya kepada para _Childe_(1), dan _Halfblood_(2). Tidak mempan kepada mereka yang _Pureblood_(3). Untuk memusnahkan para _Pureblood_, harus menggunakan Oak yang memiliki usia yang sama dengan _Pureblood_ itu sendiri. Dan untuk mendapatkannya sangat mendekati mustahil. Lebih daripada sulit.

Masa kejayaan Shinigami sayangnya harus disudahi ketika Yamamoto wafat pada usianya yang ke-71. Dia yang selama ini hanya terus berperang, sama sekali tidak memiliki keturunan, dan hanya memiliki seseorang yang ia angkat sebagai anak, Isshin Kurosaki. Isshin yang menggantikan posisi Yamamoto tidak bisa menahan kejayaan Shinigami dalam waktu lama. Isshin yang merupakan pria yang lembut dan penuh kasih, tidak bisa memberikan cara kepemimpinan yang sama dengan ayah angkatnya. Beberapa kali ia berhasil memukul mundur para vampir, tetapi juga tidak jarang ia dipukul mundur.

Suatu waktu, Isshin yang tidak begitu percaya diri lagi untuk memimpin, bertemu dengan seorang wanita bernama Masaki, yang kemudian membuatnya jatuh cinta, mengembalikan semangatnya. Walau pada akhirnya Shinigami yang tidak memiliki kekuatan magis, dipaksa mengigit jarinya sendiri karena para vampir bisa dengan mudahnya menambah koloni mereka.

Shinigami lagi-lagi mengalami keterpurukan.

Di saat yang bersamaan, lahirlah anak pertama Isshin. Dengan penuh kebanggan, ia memberi nama anaknya itu Ichigo. Yang berarti; "Dia yang melindungi". Berharap jika anaknya itu sudah besar nanti, kedamaian bisa tercipta di antara manusia dan vampir. Tujuh tahun kemudian, lahir juga dua anak kembar perempuannya yang kemudian ia beri nama Karin dan Yuzu. Sayangnya, tidak lama setelah itu, Masaki meninggal karena sakit setelah sempat menghilang selama beberapa waktu. Tidak ada yang tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi selama wanita itu menghilang, yang pasti saat ditemukan, kondisi wanita itu sudah sangat lemah. Walau berat dan membutuhkan waktu cukup lama, Isshin akhirnya merelakan kepergian istri tercintanya itu.

Selama itu, dua anak perempuan Isshin tumbuh menjadi anak gadis yang manis, namun memiliki pribadi yang berbeda jauh. Karin yang tomboi, dan Yuzu yang feminin dan keibuan. Yang mengagetkan adalah pertumbuhan anak laki-lakinya, Ichigo. Tidak seperti yang ia bayangkan awalnya, di mana Ichigo tumbuh penjadi pemuda tampan dan gagah, berperawakan seperti dirinya yang berotot dan terkesan sudah melewati berbagai medan pertempuran, Ichigo justru tumbuh menjadi pemuda yang berparas manis. Rambutnya yang dipotong pendek berantakan berwarna oranye sangat menarik perhatian, lekuk wajahnya yang lembut, dagu yang runcing, bibir yang penuh dan berwarna _pink_ membuat siapa pun yang melihat diharuskan menahan diri agar tidak berbuat hal yang tidak senonoh, hidung yang membentuk kurva yang sangat manis, serta kedua bola mata berwarna coklat madu besar yang menatap siapa pun dengan pandangan penuh keramahan.

Lalu, tubuh yang ramping, disertai otot yang melekat tidak berlebihan.

Ichigo Kurosaki adalah pemuda yang menawan.

Dan kemenawanannya itu akan sempurna jika saja ia memiliki pribadi yang tenang, dan sikap yang bijaksana. Sayangnya, Ichigo bukanlah pemuda yang seperti itu. Dibalik sikapnya yang terkesan diam, Ichigo merupakan pemuda keras kepala yang memiliki semangat yang berapi-api, pemuda yang berani mengungkapkan apa yang ada di dalam pikirannya, yang sering kali bertindak tanpa pikir panjang. Isshin tidak pernah dibuat lebih bangga daripada ini. Ia memiliki anak yang tidak hanya cantik, tetapi juga begitu laki-laki, begitu _gentleman_. _Gentleman dalam kamus seorang Isshin Kurosaki tentunya_.

Dan cerita kita dimulai dari sini...

.

.

_**NIGHT WALKERS**_

Chapter 1: The Exchange

.

.

_**Februari 2010**_

_**Unknown place, Jepang**_

Ia berjalan dengan gontai. Pandangannya buram dan entah mengapa sekelilingnya terasa meliuk-liuk, berputar-putar. Seharusnya ia merasa pusing, tapi ini malah sebaliknya. Ia senang. Ia senang karena kota kecil ini tidak lagi terlihat sama. Terlihat seperti tempat yang baru. Tidak lagi membosankan. Dan ia mulai bernyanyi. Menyanyikan lagu berjudul _Rolling In The Deep _yang dinyanyikan oleh penyanyi wanita bertubuh gemuk, Adele. Suaranya yang serak dan berat terdengar menggema di dalam gang sempit yang tidak tersinari cahaya rembulan malam itu.

"_The scar of your love remind me of us. They keep me thinking that we almost had it all. The scars of your love they leave me breathless. I can't help feeling_..."

Semakin jauh lagunya, semakin keras pula suaranya. Dan semakin besar kemarahan yang berusaha ia redam dengan menimbun alkohol di dalam tubuhnya beberapa saat lalu. "Matiii saja kauuuu... Wanita murahaann...!" Ia lempar botol di tangannya. Membiarkan pecahannya membuncah ruah saat berbenturan keras dengan dinding gang. Menghidupkan kembali suasana malam walau hanya beberapa detik saja.

"_Hic_..."

Ia melanjutkan perjalanannya, sempat menabrak tong sampah dan mengumpat seolah ia menabrak tong sampah tersebut adalah kesalahan orang lain.

Bau alkohol begitu menyengat setiap kali ia membuang nafas. Memancing kehadiran makhluk yang sebenarnya sama sekali tidak ada rencana melewati gang sempit itu malam ini. Angin dingin yang berhembus membuatnya gemetaran. Lembar demi lembar dedaunan di antara pepohonan saling bergesekan, menimbulkan suara bergemerisik yang menyembunyikan suara langkah ringan lainnya yang perlahan mendekat.

Sejajaran gigi putih yang diiringi oleh seringai lebar nampak mengkilat diterpa cahaya rembulan yang perlahan-lahan muncul dari persembunyiannya di balik awan.

Ia menghentikan langkahnya.

Keningnya mengernyit ketika melihat seseorang berjalan mendekatinya dari arah depan. Wajahnya tidak bisa ia lihat dengan jelas karena tertutupi tudung jaket hitam yang dikenakan orang tersebut. Tapi, semakin dekat sosok itu dengannya, tudung jaket yang menutupi perlahan diturunkan, menunjukkan seperti apa sebenarnya rupa yang disembunyikan di baliknya.

Ia dibuat mengucek matanya dengan tangan karena tidak bisa percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat.

Sosok itu menyeringai semakin lebar. Seringai yang bahkan sanggup membuat seluruh bulu kuduk Mike Tyson berdiri walau hanya melihat sekilas. Terlebih lagi, ketika sosok itu bersuara, "_Sucks ta be ya, ain' it, dude_?"

Ia melangkah mundur.

... _Biru_...

Adalah warna terakhir yang ia lihat dalam hidupnya.

. . . . . . . . . .

_**April 2010**_

_**Koloni manusia, Jepang**_

"HEAAAAH!"

Suara pedang kayu yang beradu dengan keras nampak menggema di dalam dojo pribadi keluarga Kurosaki siang itu. Dinding berwarna putih yang setengah bagian bawahnya terlapisi kayu berhiaskan beragam lukisan dan beberapa kaligrafi Jepang yang memiliki arti untuk memberikan semangat kepada siapa pun yang menggunakan dojo. Beragam pedang kayu, panjang dan pendek, tertata dengan sangat rapi di dalam sebuah lemari besar yang diletakkan di salah satu sudut ruangan. Disediakan bagi para Shinigami yang datang untuk berlatih tapi tidak membawa perlengkapannya sendiri.

Di sudut terdalam dojo, terdapat sebuah altar sesembahan yang dikhususkan kepada dewa perang di Jepang, _Yawata no Kami_(4). Para Shinigami, terutama keluarga utama Kurosaki meyakini kalau dengan bantuan dewa itulah maka selama ini mereka bisa terus bertahan dalam peperangan melawan para vampir. Mereka semua berharap suatu saat, di bawah naungan _Yawata no Kami_, maka mereka akan bisa berada di atas angin dan tidak perlu khawatir akan keberadaan para vampir yang terus menekan.

Tidak jauh dari altar tersebut, duduk tiga orang perempuan. Lebih tepatnya, dua orang gadis yang usianya nampak tidak lebih dari 11 tahun, dan seorang wanita yang nampak sudah cocok untuk menimang bayi. Dua dari perempuan itu nampak begitu heboh. Mereka bersorak sambil mengacung-acungkan kedua tangan mereka, sementara satu perempuan yang masih belia hanya diam memasang wajah bosan.

Yuzu adalah gadis mungil yang memiliki surai berwarna coklat pucat pendek, wajahnya yang nampak begitu polos, terlihat begitu bersemangat dan terus mengelu-elukan kata yang sama, "Ayooo, Ichi-_nii_!" Sementara kembarannya, Karin, gadis bersurai hitam yang duduk di sebelahnya, hanya diam termanggu dan nampak bosan. Kedua matanya yang nampak mengantuk itu hanya memandang lurus ke satu titik, sebelum kemudian dibuat menoleh ke samping ketika wanita dewasa yang duduk di sebelahnya mendadak berdiri.

Wanita berkulit gelap dengan surai keunguan panjang yang diikat seperti ekor kuda itu mengepalkan satu tangannya ke atas. Wajahnya berkerut, dan tiga sudut siku-siku besar tergambar di keningnya. "APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN, RENJI? ! MASA KAU MAU KALAH OLEH ANAK BARU KEMARIN YANG KEPALANYA MIRIP DURIAN ITU? ! !" teriak sang wanita dengan menggunakan urat.

"JANGAN BICARA SEOLAH AKU TIDAK ADA DI SINI, YORUICHI! !" Merasa yang barusan dimaksudkan adalah dirinya, Ichigo Kurosaki langsung mengalihkan perhatiannya yang sebenarnya sudah fokus kepada lawan latihannya di depan. Membuatnya tidak siap menghadapi serangan yang datang berikutnya, hingga mengenainya dengan telak di perut dan membuatnya tersungkur keras ke lantai. Ia mengerang kesakitan, lalu melemparkan tatapan kesal ke arah wanita berkulit gelap yang bernama Yoruichi itu yang kini menjulurkan lidah ke arahnya, baru kemudian menatap ke arah pria yang berdiri bagaikan menara di hadapannya.

Satu tangan pria itu berkacak pinggang, sementara satu tangannya yang lain memegang pedang kayu yang ditumpukan di pundak. Surai merah panjangnya yang diikat ekor kuda beberapa helai nampak memberontak dan menempel di pundaknya yang lebar. Ikat kepala berwarna hitam yang digunakan dan sebelumnya terpasang secara garis lurus, kini agak miring akibat banyaknya gerakan yang dilakukan, dan basah gara-gara keringat yang mengucur. Saking banyaknya keringat yang diproduksi, _shikakusho_ hitam yang dikenakannya pun bahkan nampak menempel dengan kulitnya, menunjukkan betapa besar otot yang berada di baliknya, dan betapa kokohnya tubuh sang pria.

Dari posisinya, Ichigo bisa melihat satu bulir peluh yang berada di kening sang pria turun perlahan ke bawah, melewati tulang pipi yang terbentuk sempurna, lalu melewati dua lapis bibir berwarna plum pucat yang salah satu sudutnya tertarik ke atas. Ichigo mengerutkan dahi ketika melihat dengan jelas seringai yang tercetak di wajah sang pria terarahkan padanya. Seolah mengatakan, _'belum saatnya kau mengalahkanku, carrot-top'_.

Kedua alis Ichigo semakin mengernyit, kedua matanya meruncing, "_That's not fair_, Renji."

Renji mengangkat kedua alisnya, tetapi seringai di wajahnya masih juga belum menghilang. Ia telengkan kepalanya ke samping, membuat beberapa helai surai merahnya bergerak, dan nampak jatuh dari pundaknya. "Salahmu yang masih terlalu mudah terpengaruh sekitarmu, _Ichi_. Sudah kukatakan berkali-kali padamu untuk berkonsentrasi, 'kan?" ucapnya dengan nada yang begitu tenang, namun juga terkesan _playful_ pada saat yang bersamaan. Melihat kerutan di dahi Ichigo bertambah, Renji tertawa kecil. Tepat waktu ia menyingkirkan kaki kanannya ketika salah satu kaki Ichigo bermaksud menendang kakinya yang satu itu.

Gagal membuat _bodyguard_ pribadinya itu terjatuh, Ichigo menggeram dan mengumpat di dalam hati. Tindakan yang kekanakan memang, tetapi ia tidak bisa tidak bertindak kekanak-kanakan di usianya yang baru 15 tahun ini. Terlebih lagi, setelah mendapat perlakuan seperti tadi. _Yang ia inginkan hanya keadilan yada yada yada._ Dengan masih menatap nanar, Ichigo menerima tangan yang dijulurkan oleh Renji untuk membantunya berdiri. Ia elus perlahan pantatnya yang tertutup _hakama_ hitam karena rasa sakit akibat jatuh itu baru terasa ketika ia menggerakkan tubuhnya.

_Dengan ini, hari ini sudah tiga kali ia jatuh di pantatnya sendiri_.

Entah kenapa, rasanya ia sama sekali tidak mengalami kemajuan semenjak Renji mengusulkan untuk mengajarinya beladiri pedang dua bulan yang lalu. Mungkin pada dasarnya memang ia tidak berbakat berkelahi dengan menggunakan alat, karena dirinya termasuk sebagai lawan yang lumayan jika menggunakan tangan kosong. Itu karena ia dulu pernah ikut kelas karate, walau untuk sekarang ini ia tidak terlalu yakin juga dengan kemampuannya berkarate. Tapi, sedikit-banyak ia masih bisa.

"Jangan khawatir, Ichigo. Waktu bertahanmu mengalami peningkatan kok. Dua detik lebih lama."

_Oke, yang barusan itu _benar-benar_ membuatku bangga, Renji,_ cibir Ichigo di dalam hati yang sarat akan sarkasme.

"_Nii-chan_! _Nii-chan_ tadi keren kok! Aku yakin sekarang _Nii-chan_ akan bisa mengalahkan dua atau tiga vampir!"

"Yeah, _thanks_, Yuzu." Ichigo tersenyum simpul dan membelai lembut kepala Yuzu yang dengan sengaja menghampirinya untuk memberikan semangat. Adik perempuannya itu pun memberikan balasan senyuman yang lain yang membuatnya merasa lebih baik daripada sebelum ini.

_... Walau hanya untuk sesaat..._

"Yah, vampir yang sudah sakaratul maut akibat tertusuk pasak."

Ichigo mengernyit, "Hahah. _That's very funny_, Karin." Dengan menguatkan genggaman di pedang kayunya, ia menahan keinginan untuk menjitak kepala adik perempuannya yang satu ini. Padahal barusan ia sudah sempat merasa lebih baik, sekarang ia jadi merasa jatuh lagi. Merasa latihan yang selama ini ia lakukan tidak kunjung memberikan hasil yang benar-benar positif, sementara selama ini juga otaknya terus berputar mencari tahu maksud perkataan Renji kalau dirinya melupakan hal yang paling penting, yang harus ia temukan jawabannya sendiri. _Bodyguard_ sekaligus teman sejak kecilnya itu pun mengatakan, dengan hal itu ia akan bisa bertambah kuat dengan cepat.

Sialnya, sampai sekarang tebakan yang ia berikan untuk jawabannya tidak pernah disanggah oleh Renji.

_Salah, katanya_.

"Ah, Ichigo-_sama_! Aku mencarimu semenjak tadi."

Suara yang terlampau _happy_ dan cerah-ceria selalu itu sudah bisa langsung Ichigo kenali dengan mudah. Makanya ia mengerang. Ia sudah lebih dari sekedar malas untuk menghadapi si pemilik suara. "Apa yang kau inginkan, Urahara?" Ichigo berbalik, menatap langsung ke arah pria yang selalu menggunakan topi berwarna hijau bermotif garis-garis putih... untuk kemudian melempar pedang kayunya dengan penuh kemarahan ke arah sang pria, "_WHAT THE FUCK_? KALAU KAU HANYA MAU MENGAMBIL ISTRIMU DAN BERMESRA-MESRAAN, LAKUKAN DI KAMARMU SANA!" Sementara dirinya sibuk memaki-maki pemandangan di hadapannya, Karin menutup kedua mata Yuzu yang bingung dengan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Urahara yang cukup merasa bersalah juga atas tindakannya karena ada Yuzu dan Karin, menyudahi ciumannya dengan Yoruichi. Tapi, kelihatannya istrinya itu memiliki pemikiran yang berbeda, dan malah menarik kembali wajahnya dan semakin memperdalam ciuman mereka. Sengaja menimbulkan suara-suara yang menggairahkan, membuat Karin kini memejamkan kedua matanya juga, sementara Renji membalikkan tubuh, dan wajah Ichigo terus memerah sampai pada tahap warna merah itu sendiri akan cemburu dengan warna merah yang ada di wajah sang remaja.

Setelah puas melihat Ichigo yang nampak hampir pingsan karena darah mengalir semua ke kepala, Yoruichi dengan segera menjauhkan bibirnya dan memboyong Karin serta Yuzu keluar dojo sambil menyuarakan tawa khasnya membuat Renji dan Urahara sendiri _sweatdropped_. Ichigo yang tersadar dari shocknya, dengan wajah yang masih merah, mulai mengeluarkan kata-kata yang tidak pantas untuk pemuda seusianya.

Remaja bersurai oranye itu baru berhenti ketika Urahara menjitak kepalanya dengan kipas yang selalu dibawanya, disertai dengan kalimat, "Ayahmu ingin bicara penting denganmu, sekarang."

. . . . . . . . . .

Setelah berjalan keluar dojo dan memasuki rumah utama, akhirnya rona wajah Ichigo bisa kembali seperti semula, walau masih ada sedikit _pink_ yang menghiasi kedua pipinya. Diusia ke-15, berbeda dengan anak lelaki lainnya yang mungkin sudah merasakan seperti apa namanya ciuman pertama, atau bisa jadi juga sudah bertindak lebih jauh lagi, Ichigo masih benar-benar virgin. Jangan salahkan ia, tapi salahkan tubuhnya. Jika dilihat dari luar ia nampak seperti seorang _tough guy_, tapi setiap kali ada lawan jenisnya yang menyentuh dirinya secara berlebihan, Ichigo akan selalu gelagapan dan wajahnya merah luar biasa.

Entah kenapa bisa begitu, ia sendiri tidak tahu alasannya.

Renji yang berusia 10 tahun di atasnya pernah berkata kalau itu karena dirinya tidak terbiasa dengan sentuhan wanita, dan mengajaknya menonton film porno bersama saat usianya masih di awal 14 tahun. Ichigo tidak akan pernah lupa apa yang terjadi di hari itu dan setelahnya. Selama film berlangsung, ia cuma bisa membatu menatap layar televisi. Dan setelah film itu selesai, selama beberapa bulan ke depan, ia semakin menjauhi para kaum hawa termasuk ibu asuhnya sendiri, yaitu Yoruichi tadi, karena setiap kali ia berada dalam jarak 5 meter di dekat perempuan, maka bayangan akan apa yang terjadi di dalam film porno itu langsung terulang kembali di benaknya.

_Renji sialan_.

Sampai sekarang, ia masih belum juga berhasil membalas perbuatan _bodyguard_-nya itu.

Tapi, ia yakin suatu saat nanti akan bisa. _Grrh_.

Menggerakkan kedua iris coklat madunya dari punggung Urahara yang berjalan di depannya, Ichigo menatap ke arah jendela yang terhubunga dengan taman samping di mana ia melihat Karin yang kini bersama dengan seorang anak lelaki berambut merah tengah bermain bola. Anak lelaki berambut merah itu bernama Jinta, anak dari Urahara dan Yoruichi. Ia bisa ingat kalau dulu Karin dan Jinta tidak pernah akrab dan selalu memiliki hal yang yang diperdebatkan. Kelihatannya, setelah berusaha mengenal satu sama lain, mereka menemukan kecocokan dan jadi sangat akrab.

Rasanya ia tidak akan terlalu kaget jika suatu saat mereka berdua bersanding di pelaminan bersama. Sifat keduanya terlalu serupa untuk dipisahkan begitu saja.

Mendelikkan kedua irisnya ke samping, Ichigo bisa melihat dengan jelas Renji yang berdiri tegap di sebelahnya. _Shikakusho_ hitam yang ia kenakan saat latihan tadi sudah terlepas dari tubuhnya, dan bergantikan dengan pakaian serba hitam dan _earphone_ kecil di telinga kanan yang terhubung ke suatu benda di balik saku dada kanannya. Bandana berwarna hitam yang tadi menghiasi kepalanya pun kini terganti dengan bandana hitam lainnya. Ichigo tahu kalau itu bandana yang berbeda adalah karena tulisan mereknya tercetak jelas dalam rajutan benang putih di sisi kirinya, tidak seperti bandana sebelumnya yang tidak terdapat tulisan sedikit pun. Surai merah Renji yang nampak lembut itu pun masih diikat ekor kuda seperti sebelumnya, kelihatannya pria itu tidak pernah berniat untuk mengubah gaya ikat rambutnya yang satu itu.

Mungkin diam-diam Renji tahu kalau penampilannya yang seperti itu keren dan sanggup membuat siapa pun yang melihatnya langsung _'kejang-kejang'_, seperti ikan yang dijauhkan dari air.

_Menyebalkan_.

Tapi, di dalam hatinya, Ichigo sendiri tahu kalau penampilan dan sikap Renji memang keren. Ia bahkan berharap bisa menjadi seperti sang pria yang dilihat dari atas hingga ke bawah penampilannya itu meneriakkan tanda bahaya, dan tidak bisa dianggap remeh. Layaknya seorang _bodyguard_ profesional saja.

_Come to think of it_...

Renji bahkan lebih menjadi _role model _-nya dibandingkan ayahnya sendiri. Ia yang mengenal Renji semenjak usianya masih bayi, selalu menjadikan sang pria sebagai patokannya. Berharap suatu saat ia bisa melebihinya. Tapi, rasanya, semakin jauh hari, semakin jauh pula Renji darinya. Renji memiliki bentuk badan layaknya seorang pria sejati. Pundaknya lebar, dadanya bidang, seluruh tubuhnya terbalut dengan otot yang membuat orang terintimidasi, tinggi tubuhnya pun di atas rata-rata, dan suaranya begitu dalam. Sangat berbanding terbalik dengan dirinya yang memiliki pundak sempit dan tubuh ramping dengan tinggi badan yang standar, lekuk tubuhnya pun mirip dengan lekuk tubuh perempuan, suaranya pun masih belum terlalu berubah. Dan yang paling menyebalkan, seberapa kerasnya pun ia mengerutkan dahi dan memasang aura tidak bersahabat, orang-orang masih menganggapnya manis.

Kecuali beberapa gadis yang memang menghadapi serangga saja tidak berani.

_Ugh!_

Suara ketukan pintu yang terdengar menggema di lorong yang ia lalui membuyarkan lamunannya. Ichigo sama sekali tidak menyadari kalau ia sudah sampai di depan ruang kerja ayahnya. Setelah mendengar suara yang mempersilahkan masuk, Urahara membuka pintu dan memberikan gestur agar Ichigo masuk terlebih dahulu, sementara Renji menegakkan tubuhnya dan menunggu di samping pintu.

Ketika Ichigo melangkahkan kaki masuk, dan pintu tertutup di belakangnya, perhatiannya langsung jatuh kepada seorang pria bersurai hitam panjang yang berdiri tidak jauh dari posisinya. Pandangan pria itu kaku dan menatap ke arahnya, membungkuk sedikit, dan mengembalikan pandangan lurus ke depan, membuat Ichigo mendengus pelan. Byakuya sama sekali tidak pernah berubah. Padahal sama seperti Renji, kepala _bodyguard_ pribadi keluarga Kurosaki itu sudah mengenalnya semenjak kecil, tapi formalitas selalu pria itu junjung tinggi. Makanya, ia sendiri lebih dekat dengan Renji yang memang bersikap begitu lepas kepadanya.

Pandangan Ichigo kemudian teralihkan kepada sosok lain yang tidak begitu ia sangka-sangka kehadirannya. Berdiri di sebelah Byakuya adalah Kuugo Ginjou, satu-satunya sepupunya dari pihak sang ayah. _Huhn_. Padahal ia dengar pemuda itu tengah berada di Los Angeles, mungkin urusannya di sana sudah selesai. Ichigo mengalihkan perhatiannya dari snag pemuda, memasang wajah tidak tertarik, dan menatap ke arah ayahnya yang duduk di balik meja.

_Now, don't get him wrong_...

Ichigo tidak pernah merasa membenci sepupunya itu, tapi kelihatannya Ginjou memiliki dendam tersendiri pada dirinya. Pemuda yang lebih tua lima tahun darinya itu selalu menatap dingin ke arahnya dan tidak sekali pun menunjukkan sikap yang ramah. Ichigo di sini hanya berpikir, buat apa susah payah bersikap baik kepada orang yang membencinya? Ia pun akhirnya jadi bersikap acuh tak acuh saja. Tapi, kalau saja saat itu Ichigo tidak mengalihkan pandangannya, ia pasti akan mengetahui kalau Ginjou kini menatap ke arahnya.

"Baiklah, kalian berdua sudah boleh pergi."

Diikuti dengan ucapan dari Isshin tersebut, Byakuya dan Ginjou pun keluar ruangan setelah memberikan salam terakhir. Sementara Byakuya mengambil posisi di sebelah Renji di balik pintu, Ginjou langsung pergi menjauh entah ke mana.

Urahara yang merupakan sahabat karib sang ayah sekaligus berperan sebagai penasehat pribadi, mengambil posisi tepat di sebelah Isshin. Untuk sekali-sekalinya saat itu Urahara memasang wajah yang sangat serius, membuat Ichigo yang terbiasa melihat sang pria dengan sifat yang _carefree_-nya itu berjengit tidak nyaman. Menunggu dengan gelisah mengenai apa yang sebenarnya Isshin ingin bicarakan dengannya.

Ichigo mengernyitkan dahi ketika keduanya tidak kunjung buka suara, "_Dad_, _seriously_... Apa ya—"

"Ichigo," Keseriusan dan rasa lelah yang tersirat dari suara ayahnya itu membuat Ichigo langsung menutup mulutnya dan menegakkan tubuhnya. Menatap dengan penuh kewaspadaan kepada sang ayah, karena mendadak perasaannya jadi tidak enak. Yakin seluruh perhatian anaknya sudah tertuju kepadanya seorang, Isshin kembali membuka suara, "Kau tahu bagaimana kondisi kelompok kita terhadap koloni vampir sekarang ini, 'kan?" Dengan sengaja ia menghentikan perkataannya dan baru melanjutkan ketika Ichigo mengangguk sebagai tanda bahwa ia tahu, "Ayah tidak yakin kelompok kita bisa bertahan lebih lama lagi lebih daripada ini jika kondisi ini terus berlanjut..."

Nafas Ichigo terasa tercekat ketika mendengar perkataan ayahnya itu yang secara tidak langsung mendeklarasikan kalau ia menyerah, apalagi ketika melihat wajah sang ayah yang nampak jauh lebih tua dari umurnya yang seharusnya. Segala kalimat bantahan yang tadinya ingin ia keluarkan, entah mengapa tertahan di pangkal tenggorokannya.

_Ia sudah tahu bagaimana posisi para manusia saat ini. Apalagi dengan jumlah koloni mereka yang jauh di bawah koloni vampir._

_Tapi, ia selalu berpikir ayahnya itu akan selalu memiliki rencana dan tidak akan pernah menyerah untuk terus melawan, dan ketika umurnya mencukupi, ia akan ikut sebagai prajurit di barisan depan_.

_Apa pikirannya itu... naif?_

Isshin menghela nafas panjang. Ia memijat keningnya yang mulai terasa berdenyut. Kalau bisa, ia tidak ingin dan tidak akan pernah mengatakan hal semacam ini kepada Ichigo. Tapi, ia dan Urahara sudah kehabisan akal. Apa pun yang mereka lakukan selama ini tidak pernah berhasil benar-benar memukul mundur para vampir. Perbedaan kekuatan yang sangat jauhlah yang membuat mereka kalang kabut. Vampir memiliki kekuatan magis yang tidak bisa ditelaah oleh daya nalar, sedangkan mereka sebagai manusia selalu memiliki keterbatasan.

Mereka tidak bisa menghancurkan tembok dengan tangan kosong, mereka tidak bisa masih berdiri tegak setelah tubuh mereka diberondongi peluru, dan mereka tidak akan pernah bisa menggerakkan benda tanpa menyentuhnya.

Terlalu jauh. Perbedaan mereka terlalu jauh.

Terkadang terlintas di benaknya alangkah lebih baiknya jika mereka menyerah saja dan hidup bersama para vampir. Tetapi, kenyataan kalau manusia hanya akan diperbudak dan dijadikan kantung darah yang bisa diminum kapan saja, tidaklah terdengar menggiurkan.

Pijatan di pundaknya membuat Isshin menoleh. Urahara, kawan yang sudah berjuang bersamanya sedari awal itu menatap ke arahnya dengan tatapan yang penuh dengan keterusikan. Serupa dengan dirinya, sang pria sebenarnya tidak akan pernah mau menerima tawaran yang datang dari pemimpin tertinggi koloni vampir yang sampai di depan pintu mereka beberapa bulan yang lalu. Tapi, nasib dari ribuan manusia di luar sana, saat ini bergantung kepada keputusannya. Dan sebagai seorang pemimpin, ia diharuskan membuang perasaan pribadi, dan mendahulukan kepentingan bersama.

_Walau akhirnya ia harus berkorban_...

Menelan ludah, Isshin menatap ke arah anak lelakinya, "Ichigo..." Ia menunggu Ichigo menoleh, dan menatapnya tepat di mata sebelum kemudian melanjutkan, "Beberapa bulan yang lalu, Aizen mengajukan sebuah penawaran..."

Aizen.

_As in_ Sousuke Aizen.

Sebagai seorang anak pimpinan koloni manusia, Ichigo tidak mungkin tidak tahu nama itu. Nama yang ia jamin diketahui oleh seluruh orang yang ada di dunia. Nama yang sanggup membuat banyak orang merajuk di sudut ruangan dan tidak mau keluar, berharap mereka tidak terlihat lagi. Sousuke Aizen adalah nama yang ditakuti. Nama dari pimpinan tertinggi vampir yang merupakan vampir _pureblood_ tertua dan terkuat yang ada. Tidak ada orang yang berani bertentangan langsung dengannya, kecuali mereka yang sudah siap mati.

Tapi, apa yang Aizen inginkan dari mereka hingga mengajukan sebuah penawaran?

Apa pun itu, pastilah sangat penting jika membuat ayahnya begitu ragu-ragu untuk mengatakannya terus terang—tapi tunggu. Apa hubungannya penawaran Aizen itu dengan dirinya hingga dipanggil seperti ini? Apakah mungkin...

"Sebagai jaminan akan perjanjian damai, Aizen memintaku untuk..." Isshin kembali berhenti. Ia nampak begitu kesulitan menelan ludah sendiri dan mengucapkan hal yang sangat tidak ingin ia ucapkan, tetapi ia tidak memiliki pilihan lain. Nasib ribuan manusia kini ada di tangannya. Salah langkah saja, bisa-bisa semuanya berakhir bagaikan mimpi buruk. _Bukan berarti apa yang terjadi sekarang ini tidak seperti mimpi buruk. Tetapi, selalu ada yang lebih buruk dari yang terburuk, bukan?_ "... Ia ingin aku menyerahkanmu kepadanya."

Seolah waktu benar-benar berhenti berputar, tidak ada satu pun yang bergeming di posisinya, apalagi bersuara. Rasanya menarik nafas pun menjadi sebuah dosa besar di dalam keheningan yang terasa menyesakkan. Jika saja ada seseorang yang menjatuhkan jarum, pastilah terdengar membahana bagaikan benda yang jauh lebih besarlah yang jatuh. Isshin menunduk. Merasa gagal sebagai seorang pemimpin dan seorang ayah. Ia menyembunyikan wajahnya di antara punggung tangannya yang jarinya saling terkait. Memalukan. Ia telah mencoreng nama Genryuusai Yamamoto dengan noda yang tidak bisa dihilangkan dengan air keran biasa. Di sebelahnya, Urahara berada dalam kondisi yang tidak jauh berbeda. Tangan yang tadi memijat pundak sang kawan kini sudah terkulai lemah di sisi tubuhnya. Kepalanya yang menunduk, membuat topi yang dikenakannya menutupi sebagian besar wajahnya.

Dan Ichigo sendiri tidak bisa beranggapan kalau apa yang dikatakan oleh sang ayah adalah hal yang sebenarnya. Maksudnya... Ia memang mengetahui siapa itu Aizen, tetapi tidak pernah sekali pun mereka bertemu sebelumnya, lalu mendadak vampir itu menginginkannya? Bagaimana bisa? Atas dasar apa? Tapi, jika ia pikirkan kembali, ayahnya yang memang selalu bergurau dan bertindak bodoh itu, tidak pernah bergurau mengenai hal semacam ini. Lagipula, ekspresi yang dikenakan oleh Isshin bukanlah ekspresi yang dibuat-buat... _So this is it, then?_ Aizen benar-benar menginginkannya? Apakah karena dirinya yang berposisi serupa dengan seorang 'pangeran' dari sebuah kerajaan?

_Ahh, that's right_...

Dirinya memiliki nilai yang cukup untuk menjadi bayaran atas kebebasan dan rasa aman yang akan diberikan.

"... Aku mengerti."

Keheningan yang kembali menyusul setelahnya, bukanlah hal yang mengherankan.

. . . . . . . . . .

Matahari yang hampir terbenam di garis batas horizon menunjukkan hari yang sudah hampir berakhir. Karin dan Jinta yang semenjak tadi bermain bola di halaman samping, masuk ke dalam ketika Yoruichi memanggil keduanya untuk memberi-tahukan kalau makan malam telah siap. Pintu yang tertutup di belakang mereka kembali terbuka beberapa saat kemudian. Ichigo yang merasa tidak nafsu makan melangkahkan kakinya ke pekarangan setelah memaksa Renji untuk tidak mengikutinya dan menghela nafas panjang. Sementara tangan kirinya bersembunyi di saku celana jeans-nya, tangan kanannya mengacak rambutnya sendiri yang nampak semakin oranye akibat cahaya matahari yang menyinari.

Memajukan kakinya, Ichigo melangkahkan kaki mendekati taman belakang di mana terdapat sebuah pohon besar di sebelah kolam koi. Tempat di mana dirinya biasa menghabiskan waktu jika membutuhkan saat-saat untuk menyendiri. Tempat yang dulu ia pakai untuk piknik makan siang bersama sang ibu. Namun, sedikit lagi sampai tujuannya, langkah Ichigo terhenti saat melihat sosok yang tidak asing lagi berdiri di tepi kolam dan tidak jauh dari pohon yang ia maksudkan sebelum ini.

Ginjou, dengan kedua tangan di dalam saku celana, menghisap rokok dan memandangi koi yang berenang-renang di dalam kolam.

Padahal ia pikir sepupunya itu sudah pulang semenjak keluar dari ruangan kerja ayahnya tadi.

Tidak ingin rencana di kepalanya hancur, Ichigo kembali melangkahkan kakinya. Ketika jarak mereka berada cukup dekat, Ginjou tampak melirikkan kedua irisnya dan beradu pandang dengan Ichigo. Hanya beberapa saat saja karena perhatian pemuda bersurai hitam licin itu kembali terarahkan kepada sekelompok koi di dalam kolam. Berjalan tanpa melihat kiri dan kanan lagi, Ichigo mengambil tempat duduk di balik pohon sehingga membuatnya agak membelakangi Ginjou. Ia lipat kedua kakinya ke dada dan memeluknya dengan menggunakan kedua tangannya, sementara kepalanya ia benamkan di antara tangannya itu.

Pikirannya kembali kepada peristiwa di dalam ruang kerja ayahnya, di mana dikatakan bahwa cepat atau lambat dirinya akan diserahkan kepada Sousuke Aizen sebagai bayaran perdamaian antara koloni manusia dan koloni vampir. Sampai sekarang, seberapa kerasnya pun ia berpikir, ia masih tidak tahu apa alasan sebenarnya Aizen meminta dirinya, walau memang kedudukannya cukup memiliki nilai. Jauh di sudut hatinya, Ichigo merasa bahwa bukan itulah alasan Aizen menginginkannya. Lagipula, rasanya harga dirinya masih terlalu murah jika dibandingkan dengan seluruh kelompok manusia yang seharusnya bisa membuat para vampir memiliki persediaan makanan untuk jangka waktu yang sangat panjang.

Apa pun alasan Aizen yang sesungguhnya, kelihatannya ia baru akan mendapatkan jawabannya jika ia mendatangi pria itu nanti.

Ichigo menghela nafas, tanpa menyangka kalau helaan nafasnya itu berubah menjadi sebuah isakan.

Jika ia boleh jujur, ia takut. Ia takut memikirkan apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Aizen kepada dirinya nanti. Menyiksanya perlahan hingga mati? Membuat tubuhnya kering dengan menghisap darahnya sampai habis? Yang mana pun itu, tidak ada satu pun pikiran yang bisa menenangkan perasaannya, kecuali satu; Shinigami tidak perlu membuang nyawa lagi untuk peperangan yang sudah jelas berat sebelah, dan teman-temannya tidak perlu khawatir akan diserang secara mendadak di jalanan.

Ichigo tersadar dari lamunannya ketika ia merasakan permukaan lengannya basah. Ia sama sekali tidak menyadari kalau dirinya menangis, dan hal itu membuatnya tertawa pahit, "_What_? _Am I just crying_?" Mengusap matanya dengan menggunakan punggung tangan, Ichigo sama sekali tidak mengetahui jika Ginjou saat ini sudah berada di sebelahnya. Duduk, seolah merupakan kewajibannya untuk menemani sang remaja yang tengah gundah.

Makanya tidak mengherankan ketika Ginjou membuka suara, Ichigo tersentak kaget, "Kau terlihat jelek sekali, _kid_... _Wanna talk about it_?"

"Yeah, dan kemudian melihat betapa bahagianya kamu setelah mendengarnya." Ichigo mendengus. Kata-kata yang dikeluarkannya penuh dengan sarkasme karena tumben-tumbenan Ginjou mengajaknya bicara ketika melihat ke arahnya saja pemuda bersurai hitam itu nampak enggan. Tapi, mungkin karena saat itu Ichigo sedang merasa sentimental, ia akhirnya menceritakan juga semuanya kepada Ginjou. Selama menceritakannya, tidak sekali pun Ichigo menatap ke arah sang pemuda. Seolah khawatir dirinya akan benar melihat ekspresi senang terpatri di wajah sepupunya itu.

Tapi, setelah selesai bercerita, dan akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk menoleh ke arah Ginjou, Ichigo dibuat kaget karena bukannya ekspresi puas dan angkuh yang sepupunya tunjukkan seperti biasanya, tetapi kerutan dan rasa tidak suka tergambar jelas di wajah maskulin seorang Kuugo Ginjou. Ia bahkan rasanya mendengar geraman dan umpatan terselip keluar dari celah mulut sepupunya itu, tapi ia tidak begitu yakin karena suara yang keluar bagaikan bisikan. Dan yang paling mengagetkan Ichigo bukanlah ketika Ginjou melingkarkan satu lengan kekarnya di pundaknya, menariknya hingga kepalanya kini bersandaran tepat di dada Ginjou, membuatnya bisa mendengarkan dengan jelas detak jantung sang pemuda yang cepat. Melainkan dirinya yang sama sekali tidak menolak, dan malah merasa nyaman berada di dekapan Ginjou.

_Ia memang benar-benar sedang sentimental_.

Ketika kedua iris coklat madu Ichigo menatap ke arah rokok yang tersemat di jari Ginjou, melihat abunya yang menumpuk di ujung rokok tanpa diketukkan, saat itulah Ichigo menyadari kalau ketika dirinya bercerita, Ginjou memberikan fokus penuh kepadanya.

Dan kenyataan itu, membuat dirinya lebih tenang.

. . . . . . . . . .

**TBC**

**Chapter berikutnya ga akan sepanjang ini, dijamin... *pingsan* Review?**

. . . . . . . . . .

1. Childe: Sebutan bagi manusia yang diubah menjadi vampir. Vampir yang mengubahnya disebut sebagai 'Sire'.

2. Halfblood: Vampir yang memiliki setengah darah manusia di tubuhnya. Biasanya karena salah satu orang tuanya adalah manusia.

3. Pureblood: Vampir murni. Terlahir dari orang tua yang dua-duanya merupakan vampir tanpa ada darah manusia sedikit pun yang mengikuti jalur keturunan. Biasanya sudah berusia ratusan tahun.

4. Yawata no Kami: Atau lebih dikenal dengan nama Hachiman-shin, merupakan dewa perangnya masyarakat Jepang.


	2. The Kiss

**A/N:** Kemarin ini habis nyari2 si Bakamono69 ke mana... Udah agak lama ga ketemu... Eeh, ternyata dia lagi pulang ke Kanada. Pantesan ga keliatan bokongnya(?) -_-" Haiissh... Dan sesuai saran KiReiKi, kelihatannya saya harus menambahkan warning "hint everyonexIchigo" di sini. So, beware aja deh XD Keliatannya saya bakalan beberapa kali _kelepasan_ soal ini *plak* Oh ya, bagi para anonym, kalo bisa reviewnya kasih nama ya, biar saya ga pusing juga ngebalesnya e_e'

**Terima kasih kepada para Guest yg sudah menyempatkan diri untuk mereview, saya coba balas satu per satu di sini ya ^^**

**Guest 1:** Wkwkwk... Saya usahakan stabil untuk fanfic ini :")

**Guest 2: **Arigachuu~! Ini saya usahakan update secepat yang saya bisa XD

**Guest 3:** Hehh... Kuat banget dirimu bacanya, nak O_oa Yang chapter lalu kan udah sampe 10 hamalan tuh =)) Arigachuu yaa~ :*

**Tia Hanasaki:** Kuugo Ginjou itu yang anggota XCUTION ' 'a Dia nongol di Bleach yg The Lost Subtitute Shinigami Arc. Nanti lama2 juga bakalan jelas kok kenapa Ichi yg dijadiin tumbal. Tunggu aja ya ;)

**aretabelva:** Ahh... ^^; *bantu elapin keringetnya* Salam kenal juga, aratabelva~ Akan saya usahakan lebih lagi di sini kok. Semoga memuaskan yaa ^-^

**kouyuki:** MUAHAHAHAHA. *lari2 keliling seiretei* Siiip. Pasti dilanjut kok, apalagi kalo banyak yg suka dan review. Kan ga mau mengecewakan jadinya ;) *ini sih ada maunya* *plakplakplak*

**yukinaga ezakiya:** Yepp. Untuk beberapa chapter pertama, Ichigo-nya OOC dulu yaa karena emang yg bikin Ichigo 'berubah' itu bukan kematian ibunya di sini. Nanti perlahan bakalan ada perkembangan karakter menuju IC kok ;)a Diusahakan~

**KiReiKi:** Sepertinya... kamu benar, sayang... karena kelihatannya hint semacam itu bakalan ada di sini O_O *tepok jidat* Ohohoho... Yah, ketemunya si Berry dan si Kitty itu antara penuh passion dan penuh. . . . . . . *menghilang*

**jewel:** Aduh, keliatannya harus berterima kasih banget sama temenmu itu dong o/ / / /o Awawawaw *malu* *ditimpuk* Kalo gitu, selamat datang aja, Jewel ^-^ Ga kok. Fanfic saya yg ini itu jauh banget dengan Bleach aslinya. Di dalam Bleach itu ga ada tema folklore. Walau yg namanya Shinigami, Espada, Hollow, yg itu bener ada di aslinya, tapi posisinya ga kayak di fanfic saya ini ^-^

**Who Am I:** Arigachuu :* Yepp. Untuk beberapa chapter awal, saya perlu Ichi agak OOC dulu karena nanti akan ada perkembangan karakternya ;) Yang lainnya itu bakalan ada kok. Pertama muncul di chapter ini lagi ^-^

**Vipris:** Siiipp... Ini sudah update yaa~! ^-^

**NeaYouichi Devil:** Ehehehe... Sankyuu. Sip sipp deeh, diinget penname barunya~ XD Cerita ini pasti dilanjutkan kok ^-^

**surreaLife:** Hehe. Sankyuu. Hngg... Kemungkinan sih lebih panjang karena konfliknya emang agak banyak sih. Tapi, kurang yakin juga. Kita lihat nanti aja yaa... Soalnya draftnya aja saya belum selesai sih :))"

**Guest 4: **Hehe... Sankyuu. Kita liat aja yaa, apa tebakan kamu itu bener atau ga ;)

**NamikazeNoah:** Ehehehehe... Gimana yaaa XDDD

**Guest 5:** Wkwkwk biasanya sihh, kalo Aizen adi vampir, Grimmjow pastinya ngikutin kan? Namanya juga anak buah ;)a Ehehehe, sankyuu :*

**Ga lupa juga, arigachuu cintaa untuk yg udah login terlebih dulu ketika mereview: **nanao yumi / key-kouru / Zanpaku Nightfall Akenomyosei / Everyonepiece / Aoi LawLight / Minami Riru / kazunyan24 / cho devi / cosmojewel / Kitsune Syhufellrs / michiyo ruzumavi / seakey07 / ByuuBee / NiaArsen / Hoshi Yukinua / chiisana yume / imelia / Mayumi Fujika. **Ada yg ga tersebutkan? Silakan tinggalkan pesan setelah bunyi biiip- *plak***

**Oh iya, sebelumnya... saya bilang chapter ini ga akan sepanjang chapter 1 kan? Well... kayak yg kalian liat, keliatannya sama panjang aja ^^; *plak* Makanya lama... ORZ. Enjoy aja deh *ngacir***

.

..

Chapter 2: The Kiss

_kiss me and make the sorrowful pain go away_

_kiss me and tell me everything will soon be okay_

_kiss me and hold me tightly close to you_

_kiss me and whisper sweet words that are true_

_kiss me and and lay me on the bed_

_kiss me from my toes to my head_

_kiss me here and kiss me there_

_kiss me all over and anywhere_

_kiss me softly_

_and kiss me hardly_

_kiss me from ear to ear_

_kiss me after wipe my tear_

_kiss me kiss me kiss me more_

_and if you can't do that at least for once let me through the door _

_~ Kiss me (Ricky Barker)_

..

.

"—go? ICHIGO!"

Ichigo mengerjap. Kedua bola matanya membulat menatap ke arah kotak bento di pangkuannya, lalu menengadah, mendapati seorang gadis bersurai hitam pendek memperhatikannya dengan kening yang berkerut, "Ck. Akhirnya! Kau melamunkan apa sampai kupanggil berkali-kali tidak dengar juga?" Rukia menggerutu. Gadis itu kelihatan begitu kesal karena dicueki. Kelihatannya sudah lama sekali memanggil nama Ichigo, tetapi yang bersangkutan tidak kunjung memberikan respon. Kedua lengan mungil Rukia didekapkan di dadanya yang tidak kalah mungil. Dengan kotak bento berbentuk Chappy di pangkuannya, pose itu sama sekali tidak terlihat mengintimidasi.

Sang pemuda yang menjadi sasaran kekesalan itu hanya tertawa gugup sembari menggaruk tengkuknya. Kedua bola mata berwarna coklat madu itu nampak bergerak-gerak ke sana-sini mencari jawaban atas apa yang membuatnya melamun hingga benar-benar membisukan sekelilingnya. Selama sepasang matanya itu bergerak, remaja 15 tahun itu menangkap sosok kawan-kawannya yang lain yang juga menatap ke arahnya, menunggu jawaban yang akan ia utarakan.

_Yeah, kecuali pemuda berkacamata yang sibuk dengan rajutan di tangannya itu_.

Tapi, sesekali Ichigo bisa melihat kalau Ishida pun melirik ke arahnya, kelihatannya nampak penasaran juga. _Padahal bukan masalah besar. Toh ia cuma melamun saja, 'kan? Maksudnya, memangnya siapa di dunia ini yang tidak pernah melamun?_ Chad, pemuda bertubuh besar keturunan Meksiko itu pun sampai menghentikan makan siangnya, dan Orihime menatap ke arahnya dengan kedua bola mata abu-abunya yang terlihat lebih besar daripada biasanya.

_Seriously, apanya yang aneh kalau sesekali ia melamun?_

Tatapan kedua mata Ichigo nampak mengeras ketika ia menyadari sesuatu.

_Kecuali jika mereka tahu masalah yang tengah ia hadapi saat ini_.

Ichigo yakin ayahnya, atau pun Urahara, tidak akan mungkin membeberkan mengenai _pertukaran_ itu kepada sembarang orang. Apalagi secara tidak langsung, pertukaran itu pun menunjukkan kalau sebagai seorang pemimpin, Isshin tidak sanggup memberikan perlawanan lagi kepada para vampir. Kenyataan semacam itu hanya akan memalukan nama sang kakek, Genryuusai Yamamoto, yang sudah dengan susah payah memberikan kejayaan kepada kaum manusia walau hanya berlangsung selama beberapa saat saja. Dan Ichigo juga yakin, Ginjou bukan seseorang yang memiliki mulut bagaikan ember bocor, dan mengumumkan apa yang ia ceritakan kemarin kepada seluruh orang yang ia temui.

... _Ginjou_...

Merasakan kedua pipinya langsung memanas ketika wajah sepupunya itu menyerang benaknya, Ichigo menundukkan kepalanya, membuat Rukia mengangkat alis dan mendengus, "Oke. Kelihatannya kau cuma punya masalah asmara saja."

"Siapa bilang aku begitu? !" Tiba-tiba merasa defensif, Ichigo membentak tanpa menyadari rona merah di wajahnya menjadi semakin membara beberapa kali lipat.

Dengan entengnya, Rukia mengibaskan kedua tangan, "Naah~ Tubuhmu itu jauh lebih jujur daripada mulutmu, _Kurosaki_."

Sadar dengan sarkasme yang dikeluarkan oleh Rukia, Ichigo melemparkan sumpit yang ia genggam sedari tadi. Sayangnya, gadis bertubuh mungil itu gesit, dan bisa menghindari sumpit yang terarahkan kepadanya itu dengan mudah. Sambil ber-'hohoho', Rukia melanjutkan makan siangnya, meninggalkan Ichigo yang menahan diri untuk tidak melemparkan sepatunya berikutnya.

Menghela nafas berat ketika teman-temannya yang lain juga melanjutkan makan siangnya, Ichigo pun memutuskan untuk melakukan hal yang sama, mengingat waktu istirahat sekolah tidaklah begitu lama dan mereka sudah menghabiskan setengah waktunya. Tapi, baru saja ia membuka kotak bentonya, Orihime mendadak menyeletuk, "Kau bisa datang pada kami kapan saja kau butuh masukan soal asmara, Kurosaki-kun." dan Ichigo hanya bisa mengerang kalah saja.

_Terserah mereka deh_...

. . .

Menopang dagu dengan menggunakan tangan yang bersandaran pada pegangan pintu mobil, Ichigo memandang ke arah pintu yang berada di sisi lain dirinya, memperhatikan Rukia dan Renji yang sedang 'sedikit' adu mulut.

Sekolah selesai sekitar setengah jam yang lalu dan seperti biasanya, ketika ia keluar gerbang, ia sudah bisa langsung melihat Renji dari kejauhan, berdiri dengan bersandar pada mobil bmw hitam yang merupakan mobil yang dihadiahkan oleh Isshin kepada Ichigo sebagai hadiah ulang tahunnya yang ke-15 tahun lalu. Tapi, sayangnya, Ichigo masih belum diizinkan untuk membawa mobilnya itu seorang diri jika usianya belum 17 tahun. Dan seperti biasanya pula, Rukia mengikuti dirinya memasuki mobil. Sudah merupakan kebiasaan putri keluarga Kuchiki itu pulang sekolah bersamanya untuk ia bawa menemui sang kakak, Byakuya, yang bekerja sebagai kepala _bodyguard_ keluarga Kurosaki.

Yang berbeda, hanyalah ketika baru setengah jalan, Rukia mendadak minta diturunkan karena teringat harus membeli sesuatu terlebih dahulu di toko, dan karena diperkirakan akan memakan waktu lama, ia menyuruh dirinya dan Renji pergi terlebih dulu. Tawaran untuk menemani yang Ichigo keluarkan langsung ditolak mentah-mentah oleh sang gadis. Dibilang katanya dirinya tidak memenuhi kualifikasi untuk mengetahui rahasia seorang wanita. Renji yang awalnya terkekeh-kekeh, kini dibuat mengernyitkan dahi karena ternyata pernyataan itu juga ditujukan kepada dirinya.

... _Yang kemudian berlanjut kepada hal yang mereka debatkan sekarang_...

"Sudah kubilang, lebih baik aku pergi sendiri karena ini urusan pribadi seorang wanita!" Berkacak pinggang, Rukia menaikkan kepalanya sehingga ia jadi memandang ke bawah kepada Renji yang masih duduk di kursi supir.

Tidak mau kalah, Renji yang merasa harga dirinya sebagai seorang pria dewasa terluka, semakin mengerutkan alisnya dan kedua sudut bibirnya turun drastis ke bawah, "Umurku sudah lebih dari cukup untuk tahu juga mengenai urusan perempuan, tahu! Kenapa kau tidak mau mengatakan urusanmu agar ketika Byakuya bertanya tentangmu, aku memiliki jawaban yang akurat!"

"Kau kan bisa bilang kalau aku pergi ke mall untuk membeli keperluan wanita, Renji! Yang begitu kan tidak susah!"

Pertengkaran yang tidak perlu. Tidak penting. Kalau berhadapan dengan Rukia, Renji mendadak berubah menjadi anak-anak lagi. Ichigo tahu, _bodyguard_-nya itu bersikukuh untuk tahu keperluan Rukia itu adalah karena khawatir, bukan karena Byakuya. _Yang namanya asmara, sering kali membuat orang yang pintar menjadi bodoh_. Katanya begitu. Kelihatannya ungkapan itu ada benarnya juga, dan letak kesalahannya hanya pada poin Renji itu memang sudah semenjak dulu bodoh, bukan karena asmara. Ichigo menghela nafas. Ia biarkan tubuhnya agak merosot di kursinya hingga seluruh bagian belakang tubuhnya bisa merasakan betapa empuknya kursi penumpang yang tengah ia duduki. Jujur saja, kelihatannya ayahnya memiliki selera yang sangat bagus kalau soal mobil.

Ia biarkan kedua matanya terpejam, membisukan kembali sekelilingnya, membuat suara ribut antara Renji dan Rukia menjadi semilir angin yang terlupakan.

Kalau dihitung dengan jari, baru dua hari berlalu semenjak pembicaraan di ruang kerja ayahnya. Ia katakan "baru", karena rasanya semenjak saat itu, hari berjalan begitu lambat tapi juga cepat. Lambat karena setiap saat ia akan memikirkan mengenai pertukaran yang cepat atau lambat akan terjadi juga, dan cepat karena ia masih membutuhkan waktu lebih lama lagi bersama keluarga serta orang-orang yang ia kenal lainnya. Setiap harinya, pertanyaan yang sama terus berputar-putar di benaknya tanpa henti.

Apakah besok ia masih akan bersama keluarganya?

Apakah besok _mereka_ akan datang mengambilnya? Menyeretnya pergi?

Apakah besok ia akan mendapati tubuhnya kering kerontang tanpa setetes pun cairan?

Apakah besok... ia masih bisa menyaksikan bagaimana awan di langit nampak berarak-arakan terbawa oleh angin? Pepohonan yang bergerak memberikan kesejukan ketika matahari membara tepat di atas kepala... Bisa atau tidak bisa melihat, pada akhirnya tidak akan ada yang berubah pada dunia. Ia yang hanya seorang manusia biasa, ukurannya tidaklah lebih daripada semut jika dibandingkan dengan dunia. Dunia akan terus bergerak maju, dengan atau tanpa dirinya.

Menyedihkan.

Ia sekarang ini bagaikan tentara sisa peperangan yang kocar-kacir karena takut diburu oleh pasukan yang menang.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan, Ichigo?"

Ichigo tersentak. Kedua matanya langsung membelalak karena mendadak namanya dipanggil. Ia yang terlalu terfokus dengan pikirannya sendiri sama sekali tidak mengetahui semenjak kapan mobilnya bergerak kembali, menyusuri jalan raya kota Karakura yang merupakan kota terbesar bagi koloni manusia. Sepasang iris coklat madunya bergerak, menyadari kalau Rukia sudah tidak ada di mana pun, pintu mobil sudah kembali tertutup, dan Renji kembali terfokus dengan kemudi.

_Sudah berapa lama semenjak ia melamun?_

"Ichigo?" Renji kembali memanggilnya karena ia tidak kunjung menjawab.

Ia rilekskan kembali tubuhnya dan bersandar pada punggung kursi di belakangnya. Ia menghela nafas, kembali memejamkan mata, "Bukan urusanmu, Renji." Ia tidak tahu apakah Renji sudah mengetahui mengenai apa keputusan ayahnya mengenai pertukaran yang diajukan oleh Aizen. Tapi, biasanya jika Byakuya tahu, Renji pun akan tahu. Lagipula, Renji adalah _bodyguard_ pribadinya. Jika bukan ia yang memberi tahu, maka ayahnya lah yang melakukannya, atau mungkin Urahara. Pada akhirnya, Renji memang harus tahu.

Sang pria bersurai merah itu terdiam. Ia fokuskan kembali pikirannya kepada jalanan yang ada di hadapannya, menyusul beberapa mobil yang ia rasa terlalu lambat. Dan ketika melihat lampu lalu lintar berubah merah, ia menghentikan laju mobilnya, memasang rem tangan dan menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sandaran kursi pengemudi. Kedua tangannya yang nampak kekar itu terlipat di depan dada, sementara sepasang iris coklat kekuningannya melirik ke arah spion tengah, memandangi sang _Tuan_ yang mengerutkan dahi, "Kau tahu, kalau kau merasa tidak nyaman, kurasa ayahmu itu bisa memikirkan jalan keluar lain." Rasanya ia jadi ingin mendengus ketika menyadari kalimat macam apa yang ia utarakan.

'Tidak nyaman' adalah kata yang salah.

Tidak mungkin Ichigo hanya merasa 'tidak nyaman' dengan apa yang harus ia lakukan. Takut, khawatir, tidak yakin, mungkin itu yang jauh lebih tepat. Renji tahu apa yang dibicarakan oleh Ichigo bersama Isshin dan Urahara di ruang kerja beberapa hari lalu. Tidak mungkin ia yang bekerja sebagai seorang _bodyguard_ pribadi tidak diberitahukan mengenai keputusan besar semacam itu. Saat mendengarnya, ia lebih daripada shock. Tidak bisa ia percaya Isshin akan melakukan hal semacam itu kepada anaknya sendiri. Menjual anaknya kepada iblis yang mengatas-namakan vampir demi kebebasan manusia lainnya. Kebebasan koloni manusia memang penting, tapi kalau dengan harus mengorbankan anaknya sendiri... Tidakkah pria itu merasa berat? Tidakkah pria itu memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi pada Ichigo nanti? Tidakkah pria itu bisa lebih berusaha lagi?

Tapi Renji tidak bisa mengutarakan semua yang ia pikirkan saat itu. Tidak bisa setelah ia melihat raut wajah sang kepala keluarga Kurosaki.

Hati seorang Isshin Kurosaki jauh lebih sakit daripada orang lain. Mengorbankan putra kesayangan yang selama ini dibangga-banggakan, walau dengan atas nama kepentingan koloni, bukanlah hal yang mudah. Tidak akan ada orang yang mengerti seberapa besar penderitaan yang pria tua itu rasakan. Orang-orang hanya sebatas 'tahu'.

"Diam kau, _Pineapple_." Ichigo menggerutu, akhirnya mengetahui kalau Renji sudah tahu.

Sepasang alis bertato Renji mengerut. Ia kembalikan tangannya ke kemudi setelah menurunkan rem tangan, dan kembali meluncur di jalanan. Lampu sudah cukup lama berubah hijau, dan ia hampir tidak menyadarinya karena terus memperhatikan gerak-gerik Ichigo. Pengemudi mobil lainnya di belakang yang tadi menyalakan klakson secara bergantian, kini akhirnya bisa menghela nafas lega dan kembali melaju menuju tempat tujuan masing-masing.

_Dua bulan._

Dua bulan lagi utusan vampir akan datang dan mengambil Ichigo, begitulah yang direncanakan. Sebelum waktu itu, Renji bersumpah kepada dirinya sendiri kalau ia akan menemukan jalan agar pertukaran itu tidak perlu terjadi dan koloni manusia bisa berada di atas angin lagi. Tidak akan ia serahkan begitu saja pemuda yang sudah ia sumpahi akan terus ia jaga sampai tetes darah terakhirnya.

Akan ia penuhi apa yang telah ia janjikan kepada Masaki.

. . .

"Selamat datang, Ichigo-_sama_~"

Ichigo semakin mengerutkan dahinya yang sudah berkerut ketika menatap dengan jelas penampilan seorang Kisuke Urahara yang menyambutnya di pintu depan seperti biasanya. Bukan karena pria itu membawa-bawa sendok sayur sebagai ganti tongkatnya yang tidak pernah ketinggalan. Bukan pula karena pria itu mengenakan celemek berenda dan berwarna merah muda pastel dengan gambar wajah Teddy Bear di bagian dada. Dan bukan, bukan pula karena topi hijau di kepalanya tergantikan oleh bando polkadot merah mencolok. Tetapi, karena _make-up_ tebal yang menempel di wajahnya.

"... Apa yang kau lakukan, Kisuke-_san_?" Ichigo langsung mengambil langkah mundur saat Urahara mengambil langkah maju. Bisa pemuda itu dengar suara Renji yang susah payah menahan tawa di belakangnya.

Memajukan bibir bawahnya, Urahara menjawab dengan nada bicara yang merajuk, "Aku kalah taruhan dengan Yuzu-chan..." dan seolah menitikkan air mata, Urahara mengelap tepian matanya dengan menggunakan punggung tangan.

_Heh. Dramatisasi_.

Kalau dilihat-lihat secara lebih spesifik lagi, lipstik merah yang meluber hingga mengenai tepian rahang, _blush on_ yang bukannya ditempelkan di tulang pipi melainkan malah ditempelkan di bawahnya, maskara super tebal (yang satu ini walau tidak pernah menggunakannya, tapi Ichigo yakin butuh waktu sangat lama untuk membersihkannya), serta penggunaan pensil alis yang berlebihan sehingga terlihat seperti ulat bulu.

Yep. Tidak salah lagi, memang Yuzu yang melakukannya.

Entah apa yang mereka taruhkan, Ichigo merasa dirinya tidak ingin tahu dan ia menuruti instingnya itu dengan baik. Membayangkan bagaimana adik perempuannya yang berusia 11 tahun itu ngotot menjadikan penasihat pribadi sang ayah sebagai manekin percobaan _style ala Yuzu_, membuat seulas senyum simpul terpaparkan di wajah Ichigo. "Terserah deh. Aku mau ke kamar dulu, kau tidak perlu mengikutiku, Renji." Ia melemparkan tatapan yang berkata _'turuti-atau-kubocorkan-lokasi-koleksi-pornomu-kepada-Rukia'_ ketika melihat pria bersurai merah itu membuka mulutnya. Rasa tidak ingin mendapat nilai buruk di mata gadis yang disukai, membuat Renji langsung menutup mulutnya kembali, dan walau pun nampak enggan, akhirnya ia menuruti.

Berjalan menuju kamarnya, Ichigo yang berusaha untuk tidak tenggelam dalam pikirannya lagi, hanya bisa menghela nafas. Apa pun yang ia lakukan, tetap saja hal semacam itu mau tidak mau akan terpikirkan juga. Ia tahu kalau apa yang harus ia lakukan ini adalah demi kepentingan semuanya, demi teman-temannya juga, demi keluarga... demi Yuzu dan Karin. Memikirkan kedua adiknya hidup dalam teror, tidak tenang untuk melakukan aktifitas karena kemungkinan diserang kapan pun selalu ada, menyakitkannya. Ia tidak ingin kedua adik kesayangannya itu harus merasakan kehidupan semacam itu. Mereka yang masih kanak-kanak, haruslah bisa merasakan bagaimana enaknya menjadi anak-anak yang bisa melakukan segala hal tanpa ada beban.

_Tapi_...

Suara langkah kaki yang datang mendekat dari arah depan mengembalikan kesadaran Ichigo dari lamunannya. Kedua matanya mengerjap, dan bisa ia rasakan pipinya memanas saat melihat siapa yang berjalan kini tidak jauh di depannya. Byakuya dan...

_... Ginjou_.

Semenjak peristiwa di taman belakang dua hari lalu, baru kali ini Ichigo bertemu kembali dengan sepupunya itu. Ia memang sudah menyangka kalau dirinya akan kikuk dan bingung harus bicara apa jika sampai bertemu, tapi sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau ia akan jadi salah tingkah, sementara detak jantungnya bagaikan tengah berlari cepat. Tapi, tentu saja pemuda bersurai oranye itu tetap berusaha _stay cool_ dari luar, dan memberikan senyum tipisnya pada sang sepupu... yang ternyata malah membuang muka.

Hal ini membuat dahi Ichigo kembali berkerut.

Kedutan tidak mengenakkan bisa ia rasakan di hatinya.

Beragam pertanyaan melayang di benaknya mengenai sikap sang sepupu, sampai-sampai ia tidak menyadari Byakuya yang memberikan salam kepadanya dan berjalan melewatinya diikuti oleh Ginjou. Namun, sebelum sempat Ichigo menarik kesimpulan, ia merasakan secarik kertas dimasukkan ke tangannya, membuat kepalanya yang sempat tertunduk kini kembali menengadah, menangkap seulas senyum kecil Ginjou yang berlalu menjauh sambil membicarakan sesuatu dengan sang kepala _bodyguard_.

Beberapa saat Ichigo hanya terdiam di tempat, sebelum kemudian ia berlari menuju kamarnya dengan tangan yang menggenggam erat kertas yang diberikan tadi. Seolah kertas itu terbuat dari bahan yang sangat mahal dan apa pun yang terjadi, ia tidak boleh kehilangan kertas tersebut.

Dengan terburu-buru ia membuka pintu kamarnya, membantingnya keras hingga menimbulkan suara berdebam yang begitu menggema. Secara tidak sengaja pula mengagetkan pelayan yang berada di ujung lorong dan tengah membersihkan pajangan yang ada di sana. Setelah yakin pintu kamarnya terkunci, Ichigo berjalan ke tengah ruangan, membuang tasnya begitu saja ke atas permukaan ranjang, lalu ia duduk di tepiannya.

Ichigo sama sekali tidak peduli jika tingkahnya saat ini seperti anak perempuan yang baru dicium pujaan hatinya. Jantungnya berdebar mengantisipasi apa yang di balik kertas. Tulisan apa yang Ginjou berikan padanya...

_'Setelah makan malam, pohon oak di taman belakang.'_

. . .

Sesuai dengan yang dijanjikan, setelah langit gelap dan keluarganya berkumpul di satu ruangan seperti biasanya untuk sekedar mengobrol, Ichigo menyelinap keluar sesaat setelah ia memastikan Renji tidak mengikutinya dan terlalu sibuk melakukan kegiatan bersama pekerja yang lain. Kedua kakinya yang beralaskan sepatu karet berwarna abu-abu menapak di atas permukaan tanah taman belakang kediaman Kurosaki. Tubuhnya yang terbalut jaket dan syal sempat menggigil karena udara malam yang lumayan dingin. Dengan kedua tangan dimasukkan ke dalam saku jaket, Ichigo berjalan ke arah pohon oak besar di mana dulu ia dan ibunya selalu berada ketika sore tiba, dan sekarang juga merupakan tempat yang ia anggap penuh kenangan.

Tempat di mana untuk pertama kalinya ia melihat sisi lain dari seorang Kuugo Ginjou.

Dan sekarang, bisa ia rasakan jantungnya yang berdetak semakin kencang dalam setiap langkah maju yang ia ambil. Hatinya terasa melesak ke tenggorokan ketika kedua iris coklat madunya menangkap sosok sang sepupu yang menunggu kehadirannya tepat di bawah pohon yang dimaksudkan. Bersandar dengan kedua tangan yang terlipat di dada dan sebatang rokok yang tersemat di antara bibir tipisnya. Rambut hitam mengkilap Ginjou yang dicepol ke belakang ikut terbawa hembusan angin yang semilir. Kedua mata pria 20 tahun itu terpejam sehingga masih belum menyadari kedatangan Ichigo. Tetapi hanya beberapa saat saja, karena setelah kedua pasang iris gelap itu terbuka, mereka berdua langsung beradu pandang.

Ichigo merasakan nafasnya tercekat dan dengan susah payah ia menelan ludah. Tidak pernah sebelumnya ia menyadari betapa kuatnya tatapan Ginjou. Ia yang selama ini selalu menghindar dari tatapan sang pria karena merasa percuma mengingat dulu ia berpikir kalau sepupunya itu sangat membencinya, sama sekali tidak tahu kalau pria itu memiliki tatapan yang intens. Kedua iris gelapnya bagaikan pusaran tanpa akhir yang mampu menghipnotis, membuat segan siapa pun yang berhadapan dengannya.

Tidak terkecuali dirinya.

Kecuali mungkin, kali ini ia juga melihat kelembutan dan kehangatan yang terpancar di sana, membuatnya bernafas lega dan bisa kembali melangkahkan kakinya mendekat.

Ginjou mungkin memang dikatakan sebagai orang yang dingin dan tidak beradab oleh keluarganya sendiri, sehingga ayahnya, Isshin, mengambil sepupunya itu dan merawatnya bagaikan anaknya sendiri. Ia yang dulu beranggapan sama dengan orang-orang itu, kini rasanya sudah memiliki penilaiannya sendiri, "Kau tahu... Seharusnya kau cukup bilang saja kalau ingin bertemu malam ini. Tidak perlu menggunakan surat segala. Kau sudah bukan anak SMA lagi, 'kan?" Ichigo menyeletuk ketika sudah berdiri tepat di sebelah Ginjou dan ikut menyandarkan punggungnya pada batang pohon di belakangnya.

Suara tawa kecil Ginjou terdengar begitu renyah dan memanjakan pendengarannya, sehingga tanpa sadar dirinya pun ikut tersenyum.

"_No can do_,_ Berry_. Kita selama ini tidak pernah terlihat akrab, aku tidak ingin orang-orang membuatku kesal karena pertanyaan beruntun yang sudah pasti akan mereka ajukan, terutama dari _Goat-face_."

Ichigo yang pada awalnya mengerutkan dahi kesal karena _nickname_ yang diberikan oleh Ginjou, kini ikut tertawa karena sebenarnya dia juga berpikiran sama. Ayahnya yang eksentrik itu pastinya akan terus mengganggunya dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang ia tidak yakin bisa jawab jika melihat hubungan antara dirinya dan Ginjou mulai mencair, "Ya ya... _One step at a time_, ya 'kan?" Menengadahkan kepalanya, Ichigo memejamkan kedua matanya selama beberapa saat sebelum membukanya kembali dan dihadapkan dengan pemandangan langit yang penuh dengan bintang.

_Jarang-jarang_... Kelihatannya bintang pun bisa merasakan betapa senangnya perasaannya saat ini.

_Heh. That was sounded so corny_.

"Jadi... Kita di sini sebenarnya mau apa?"

Membuang puntung rorok yang tersisa di tangannya, Ginjou mendengung selama beberapa saat. Nampak seperti yang berpikir mengenai alasannya sendiri mengapa ia memanggil Ichigo ke taman belakang. Karena sebenarnya ia memanggil sepupu mudanya itu hanyalah untuk mengobrol saja, merasakan keinginan yang begitu besar untuk membuat Ichigo senang. Setidaknya sebelum para vampir itu datang dan membawa pergi sang pemuda. Kebencian yang membara di hatinya karena merasa sebagai manusia ia tidak berdaya untuk melawan para vampir, membuatnya entah kenapa tidak pernah ingin jauh dari sisi Ichigo untuk waktu yang lama. Rasanya jadi ingin tertawa mendengar kata hatinya barusan. Tidak pernah sebelumnya ia menyangka hubungannya dan sang sepupu akan sampai pada tahap seperti ini.

Akhirnya mendapatkan ide mengenai tujuannya, Ginjou berjalan menjauhi pohon oak, meninggalkan Ichigo di belakang yang menatap bingung dan penuh tanda tanya kepadanya. Ia hanya menyeringai saja, "Ayo, _Berry_, akan kutunjukkan tempat yang menarik padamu. Aku yakin kau akan suka."

"Ah, hei! Ginjou, _matte_!"

. . .

Ketika Ginjou mengatakan tempat yang menarik, Ichigo berpikir kalau sepupunya itu akan membawanya ke arena bermain di _game center_, atau mungkin arena bowling yang baru dibuka beberapa waktu lalu itu, bukan tempat semacam ini...

"HEH, GINJOU. APA KAU TIDAK SALAH MENGAJAKKU KE TEMPAT SEPERTI INI?"

Musik yang berdentum-dentum seolah menggetarkan dinding-dinding bertempelkan poster dan corak berwarna-warni membuat Ichigo berpikir apa orang-orang yang sudah berada di dalam semenjak tadi tidak juga merasakan tuli, atau memang sudah tuli semenjak awal sehingga mereka tidak peduli mengenai kerasnya musik yang ada.

Ginjou menoleh ke arahnya dan nampak menaikkan alis. Seringai kecil di wajah sang sepupu sontak membuat Ichigo mengernyitkan dahi karena menyadari arti dari seringaian itu. Seringai yang seolah mengatakan kalau dirinya takut berada di tempat semacam ini, dan memberikan tantangan. Kerutan di dahi Ichigo semakin dalam karena sudah beberapa kali orang-orang di sekitarnya menabraknya dan sama sekali tidak meminta maaf. Walau hanya sekejap, tetapi indera penciuman Ichigo bisa menangkap bau alkohol yang kuat dari masing-masingnya, dan ia menutup hidungnya. "GINJOU, KAU TIDAK LUPA KAN KALAU AKU INI MASIH 15 TAHUN?" Musik yang terlampau keras mau tidak mau membuat Ichigo setiap kali bicara harus berteriak.

Mendengar pertanyaan Ichigo, Ginjou hanya tertawa. Genggaman tangannya kepada tangan sang pemuda bersurai oranye semakin ia eratkan ketika kedua matanya akhirnya bisa menangkap posisi bar. Ramainya pengunjung klub di hari sabtu sudah ia antisipasi, tapi tidak ia sangka juga kalau seramai ini. Untuk berjalan menuju bar saja, sudah beberapa kali ia hampir kehilangan Ichigo, sehingga akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk menggandeng lengan sang pemuda saja. Ketika sampai di bar di mana suara musik sudah tidak terlalu keras, Ginjou akhirnya menoleh lagi ke belakang, menatap ke arah sepupu mudanya yang nampak cemberut karena ia tidak kunjung juga menjawab pertanyaan yang dilontarkan tadi.

Sambil tertawa kecil, pria 20 tahun itu duduk di salah satu tempat duduk di bar yang kosong, ia kemudian mengarahkan Ichigo untuk duduk di sebelahnya. Walau nampak enggan sang remaja akhirnya duduk juga.

Ichigo sendiri, selama ini sebenarnya sudah beberapa kali lewat di depan _VISORED CLUB_ ini dan beberapa kali pula ia membayangkan seperti apa bagian dalamnya. Setiap ada keperluan di supermarket tepat di depan klub ketika malam hari, Ichigo bisa mendengar suara musik yang berdentum, dan tanpa ia sadari sering kali langkah yang ia ambil pun jadi mengikuti irama musik yang ada. Ia memang sudah lama sekali ingin masuk ke dalamnya, tetapi tidak bisa karena umurnya masih belum mencukupi. Karenanya, Ichigo sebenarnya sangat senang ketika mengetahui kalau Ginjou membawanya masuk ke dalam klub ini. Dengan bantuan sang _bouncer_ yang ternyata merupakan kawan baik sang sepupu, ia yang masih di bawah umur pun bisa masuk dengan mudah.

Tapi, walau pun senang, Ichigo tidak bisa berhenti merasa gugup, sebab ini pertama kalinya ia berada di tempat semacam ini.

_... Fuck it_.

Memutuskan untuk _take it like a man_, Ichigo kemudian melepaskan jaket yang dikenakannya karena udara di dalam klub cukup hangat. Suara kekehan yang terdengar di sebelahnya, menandakan kalau Ginjou sudah bisa membaca keputusan yang ia ambil. Ia menoleh untuk melemparkan tatapan kesalnya kepada sang sepupu, namun dibuat batal karena akhirnya wajahnya malah merona merah saat kedua iris matanya menangkap dengan jelas Ginjou yang juga sudah melepaskan jaketnya. Menunjukkan kalau pria berambut hitam licin itu hanya mengenakan _wife beater_ putih, memperlihatkan dengan jelas otot-otot yang menyelimuti setiap inchi tubuhnya. Dirinya pun memiliki otot, tapi tidak sebesar Ginjou.

_Shit. Dia harus berhenti merona di depan sepupunya itu atau akan dianggap aneh nanti_.

Sekarang Ichigo benar-benar menepak wajahnya sendiri ketika menyadari kalau dirinya lagi-lagi bertingkah seperti anak cewek sekolahan yang berhadapan dengan orang yang disukai.

_Atau mungkin memang itulah yang ia rasakan_.

Menggelengkan kepala, berusaha menyingkirkan pernyataan benaknya barusan, Ichigo mengerjapkan mata ketika mendapatkan segelas minuman berwarna biru berdiri di hadapannya.

"_Blue Motherfucker_. Kurasa kau bisa mulai dari minuman itu dulu, Ichigo." Ginjou menjawab pertanyaan Ichigo yang tidak terlontarkan ketika mendapati segelas _cocktail_ di depannya. Kelihatannya Ichigo sama sekali tidak menyadari ketika dirinya memesankan minuman itu. Sebuah seringai jahil tercetak di wajah Ginjou, dan ia mendekatkan dirinya kepada sang pemuda sehingga bibirnya hampir bersentuhan dengan daun telinganya. "Atau kau berpikiran untuk melakukan hal yang lain terlebih dahulu, _Ichi_? Aku tidak masalah dengan apa pun keinginanmu." Dengan sengaja ia rendahkan suara, dan berbisik sambil menghembuskan nafasnya. Reaksi yang ia dapatkan benar-benar _worth it_.

Ichigo nampak menelan ludah sementara rona merah di wajahnya semakin menebal. Sepasang iris madunya pun nampak menggelap, menunjukkan keinginan yang lain... yang pada akhirnya juga membuat tubuh Ginjou menggigil karena libido yang naik.

..._ Fuck_.

Kedua iris Ichigo bergerak mengelilingi bar, berusaha menyingkirkan pikiran _tidak-inosen_ yang hampir saja melintas di benaknya. Ia berdehem, dan pandangannya jatuh pada sekumpulan orang-orang yang nampak tenggelam dalam tarian di _dance floor_ yang berhadap-hadapan dengan DJ _booth_. Beberapa lama pandangannya hanya terfokus pada titik itu saja, memperhatikan setiap pengunjung bergerak mengikuti alunan musik, melompat, mengadu badan dengan pengunjung lainnya, saling melemparkan tensi gairah yang tebal.

_Seks dan alkohol, adalah dua kata yang paling tepat untuk menggambarkan sebuah klub malam_.

Menyambar _cocktail_-nya, dengan menggebu-gebu Ichigo menenggak langsung setengah gelas. Besarnya kadar alkohol yang ada, dalam sekejap membuat tenggorokan dan perutnya terasa panas sehingga ia terbatuk-batuk. "Woaa... Woaa... _Easy there_, Ichigo." Sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung Ichigo, Ginjou masih tetap tertawa. Pria itu nampak tenang menenggak minumannya sendiri, seolah sudah berkali-kali ia datang ke tempat semacam ini.

Ichigo mengernyitkan dahi, "Aku ingin menari."

"Huh?" Ginjou mengangkat kedua alisnya, menatap penuh tanda tanya ke arah sang pemuda.

"... Aku ingin menari." ulang Ichigo sambil berbisik, dan tiba-tiba ia bangkit dari tempat duduknya. Tanpa mengatakan apa-apa lagi, ia langsung berjalan ke arah _dance floor_. Meninggalkan Ginjou yang nampak kaget, tidak menyangka sepupu kecilnya itu akan bertindak seperti sekarang ini.

Ichigo sendiri tidak yakin dengan apa yang ia pikirkan saat itu. Keinginannya untuk melepaskan tensi di tubuhnya begitu besar, keinginan untuk melupakan hal-hal yang memberatkan benaknya, dan melihat pengunjung lain yang bergerak berirama... atau gerakan yang terkesan _mentah_... membuatnya ingin melakukan hal yang sama. Setelah melewati beragam tubuh di atas _dance floor_, dan hampir sampai ke tengah-tengahnya, lengannya mendadak ditarik dari belakang, membuatnya spontan menoleh. Kedua iris madunya langsung bertabrakan dengan kedua iris gelap Ginjou yang nampak lebih gelap daripada sebelumnya.

Detik demi detik berlalu dan Ichigo serta Ginjou secara perlahan mulai menggerakkan tubuh masing-masing, mengikuti irama musik yang ada. Semakin lama, semakin banyak mereka bergerak, semakin dekat pula tubuh keduanya. Nafas saling beradu, menyalurkan panas tubuh satu sama lain. Ichigo yang kini membelakangi Ginjou, membiarkan punggungnya menempel dengan dada sepupunya itu. Merasakan betapa bidang dan kuatnya dada pria di belakangnya. Satu lengan ia sematkan di leher Ginjou, sementara tangannya yang lain menempel di pahanya sendiri. Pinggulnya bergerak-gerak, menimbulkan pergesekan yang membuat mereka sama-sama mendesis. Entah bagaimana, tapi dari situ pergerakan yang mereka lakukan menjadi semakin erotis.

Kelima jemari Ichigo yang menempel di tengkuk Ginjou bergerak naik ke atas, bermain dengan helaian rambut sang pria yang secara mengagetkan lebih lembut daripada kelihatannya. Kedua tangan besar Ginjou pun membelai-belai dadanya, sengaja memberikan tekanan pada beberapa titik, terutama bagian pucuk dada Ichigo yang kelihatannya mengeras di balik t-shirt yang dikenakannya. Tiba-tiba saja, Ichigo menjatuhkan diri hingga pada posisi jongkok, dan kedua tangannya berpengangan pada kaki Ginjou di bawah. Perlahan-lahan ia kembali menggerakkan tubuhnya ke atas bersamaan dengan kedua tangannya yang memberikan pijatan, khususnya pada bagian paha sepupunya itu. Ketika pantatnya yang tertutup jeans itu kembali bersentuhan dengan bagian selangkangan Ginjou yang ternyata sudah menonjol, desahan ringan meluncur dari mulut Ichigo.

Desahan itu seolah memberikan tamparan pada Ginjou yang pikirannya sedang dipenuhi oleh nafsu.

Pria 20 tahun itu mencengkeram lengan Ichigo dan menjauhkan pemuda itu darinya, membuat yang bersangkutan tersentak kaget. Sepasang iris coklat madu yang masih memancarkan nafsu itu menatap bingung ke arahnya. Ginjou menghela nafas, "Sudah terlalu malam. Sebaiknya aku segera membawamu pulang sebelum paman histeris." sesaat ia merasa melihat kilatan kecewaan di kedua mata Ichigo, tapi langsung ia tepis. Berjalan lebih dulu ke arah bar untuk mengambil jaketnya, yakin kalau Ichigo mengikutinya, Ginjou pun berjalan keluar ke area parkir di mana ia memarkirkan mobilnya ketika datang beberapa jam yang lalu. Masuk ke dalam mobilnya, diikuti oleh Ichigo tidak lama setelahnya, Ginjou langsung memacu mobilnya keluar dari area klub.

Selama di perjalanan, tidak ada satu pun yang berbicara. Ginjou memfokuskan diri kepada jalanan di depannya, sementara Ichigo menatap keluar jendela dengan sesekali mencuri pandang ke arah sang sepupu.

Ingatan di mana tadi Ginjou mendadak menarik diri menjauh darinya kembali mendatangi pikirannya, dan membuat hatinya berkedut sakit. Padahal sebelum ini mereka berdua sama-sama menikmati tarian yang mereka lakukan hingga semuanya menjadi lebih panas lagi. Apa itu artinya Ginjou tidak menginginkan dirinya dan hanya terbawa oleh suasana saja?

Pikiran Ichigo terputus ketika melihat sekelebat warna putih di salah satu gang yang dilewati, "Tunggu, Ginjou. Berhenti." Walau awalnya agak ragu, Ginjou pun akhirnya menepikan mobilnya. "Ada seseorang di gang yang tadi," lanjut Ichigo sambil membuka pintu dan berjalan keluar mobil.

"Tunggu, Ichigo!" Terburu-buru Ginjou melepaskan sabuk pengamannya dan menyusul Ichigo yang menyeberang jalan.

Jalanan yang sudah sepi, membuat keduanya bisa menyeberang dengan mudah. Waktu yang sudah menunjukkan waktu sudah lebih dari tengah malamlah yang menjadi alasan utama sepinya daerah yang mereka lewati. Dengan agak berlari, Ginjou akhirnya bisa menyusul Ichigo. Ia letakkan tangannya di pundak sang pemuda, "Tunggu, Ichigo, ada apa?"

"Di sana." Tanpa menjelaskan lebih jelas lagi, Ichigo mempercepat jalannya hingga ia tiba di sebuah gang, dan nafasnya tercekat ketika melihat seseorang duduk sambil memeluk kedua kakinya sendiri di sebelah tong sampah. Warna putih yang ia lihat barusan adalah warna dari baju yang dipakai oleh orang tersebut. Berjongkok di dekatnya, Ichigo akhirnya bisa melihat kulit keriput dari orang tersebut. Tubuhnya yang kurus kering nampak gemetaran. Entah karena dingin atau rasa takut yang tidak bisa dijelaskan. Menerka kalau orang tersebut adalah kakek-kakek, remaja bersurai oranye itu semakin tidak tega untuk meninggalkannya begitu saja. Karenanya ia mengulurkan tangannya, bermaksud menyentuh, "He-hei, kau tidak apa-apa, kakek?"

Berbeda dengan Ichigo, Ginjou yang sudah terbiasa keluar pada malam hari dan hafal dengan kondisi semacam apa yang ada di kota Karakura setelah matahari terbenam, mengerutkan alis. Pandangannya begitu penuh kecurigaan terhadap sosok yang ada di dekat Ichigo itu. Dan kecurigaannya itu terjawab ketika melihat warna kuning dan hitam dari mata orang tersebut, serta gigi taring yang mengeretak.

"ICHIGO!"

Nantinya Ichigo akan berharap kalau dirinya tetap berada di dalam mobil dan tidak menggubris warna putih yang ia lihat. Pada waktu ia mendengar teriakan Ginjou, ia juga melihat tangan kurus dengan kuku-kukunya yang runcing secara tidak wajar terhunus ke arahnya. Kecepatan yang ada adalah kecepatan yang tidak bisa ia ikuti. Tubuhnya hanya membatu menyaksikan kuku-kuku tajam itu berada beberapa inchi dari jantungnya, dan hal yang ia ketahui adalah ia mengerang kesakitan saat punggungnya berbenturan dengan dinding di belakangnya. Beban berat yang menimpa tubuhnya membuatnya hampir kehilangan keseimbangan. Rasa hangat dari cairan yang perlahan merembes, membasahi bagian dengan t-shirt-nya membuat Ichigo kembali terdiam.

"Heheh, baguslah... Kelihatannya kau... tidak apa-apa, heh...?"

Kedua pasang mata yang kembali berhadapan, Ichigo melihat bagaimana aura kehidupan perlahan menghilang dari balik kedua iris gelap Ginjou. Cengiran yang tidak lebar dan juga tidak tipis, disertai warna merah melumuri gigi-giginya, terpasang di wajah Ginjou yang semakin memucat.

Ichigo hanya terdiam.

Kedua matanya membelalak sangat lebar, mulutnya terbuka, tetapi tidak ada sedikit pun suara yang keluar. Ia tidak bisa bergerak. Otaknya seolah mati fungsi malam itu. Dan yang bisa ia rasakan hanya satu.

Ciuman pertamanya memiliki rasa besi.

. . .

**TBC**

. . .

**Selamat menunaikan ibadah puasa bagi kalian yang menjalankannya XD Dan karena bulan puasa, saya baru akan mengupdate kalau chapter depan tidak memiliki hal yang '**_**menjurus'**_** ya :') Hal yang sama pun berlaku untuk fanfic saya yang lain...**

**Uhm, review?**


	3. Blue Amongs Red

**A/N:** Ah, iya... Ini chapter keluarnya emang lamaaa banget. Gomen ^^; Ga ada alasan khusus selain _writer block_ dan pikiran sempet terarahkan ke fandom lain. Yah, kalian yg follow saya di twitter pasti tau belakangan ini saya lagi 'riweuh' sama fandom apaan (._.") Tapi, eniweeei, saya kembali. Tadinya ini chapter mau publish bareng dengan yg WCMTP dan oneshoot xover yg berhubungan dengan WCMTP juga. Tapi, karena udah ditagihin, akhirnya saya publish ini duluan. Sisanya menyusul karena masih WIP.

Euh, enjoy?

**Terima kasih kepada para Guest yg sudah menyempatkan diri untuk mereview, saya coba balas satu per satu di sini ya ^^**

**Roronoa D Mico:** Hehe, makasih chuyunk :* Grimmy munculnya... Kapan yaa~ Yah, nanti juga dia muncul kok ;) *heh*

**Guest 1:** Hee? Kok Shiro yang disalahin? OAo" Ah, kalo sekarang sih, met Idul Fitri yaa! \^^/

**Tia Hanasaki:** Wkwkwkwk, jawabannya di sini yaa XD Hee? Kalo ga ada yg 'menjerumuskan', rating M-nya ga afdol dong? OAo" *heh*

**jewel:** Meheee... Masa? Kirain chapter 2 lalu malah lebih panjang dari chapter 1-nya XD" Yah, pertanyaan2 kamu mudah2an kejawab sebagian di sini yaa XD

**surreaLife:** Cepet? Wehee, kalo chapternya udah jauh ntar, kita liat dirimu bakalan bilang cepet lagi atau ga XD *kamsud* Yeep. WCMTP keluarnya setelah chapter ini~ Sama2 nunggu diriku selesai liburan dulu, jadi lamaa -A-"

**kouyuki:** Nanti bakalan ada yg naek rating kok pastinya~ Ditunggu aja ;) Grimm ntar juga muncul kok, sabar aja yaa XD Nee, saya kagak bisa update kilat ternyataa. Bulan puasa kemaren malah banyak yg harus dikerjain sihh, ditambah lagi setelahnya malah jalan2, jadi ajaa makin lama XD *dibacok*

**zen hikari:** Nanti juga bisa mudeng kok ;v

**Jamcomaria:** Hichigo... Entah ya oAo *plak* Kemungkinan besar sih muncul, tapi liat2 dulu deh :v Update chapter ini ga bisa cepeeeet. Selain karena kemarin lalu lagi puasa, saya juga lagi banyak kerjaan sih :) Tapi, setelah ini, semoga bisa cepet sih yaa -,-"

**Yaaah:** Tebaklaaah 8DDb

**Ga lupa juga, arigachuu cintaa untuk yg udah login terlebih dulu ketika mereview: **Hoshi Yukinua / Zanpaku Nightfall Akenomyosei / Aoi LawLight / Arya Angevin / SimbaRella / Minami Riru / nanao yumi / Kitsune Syhufellrs / Everyonepiece / cho devi / seakey07 / cosmojewel / key-kouru / D-N-D Mozaik / OrangeCassie / ByuuBee / DeVIL MaGNAe RIn / Vrea / widi orihara / Qhia503 / My Name Is Kuzumaki / maru diamond - **yg sekiranya ga saya reply, gomen... lupa yg mana aja yg udah dan mana yg belum T^T**

.

**Warning: **Gore. _Kinda_... haha... Dan kemunculan seseorang yg ditunggu-tunggu? XD"

.

..

Chapter 3: Blue Amongs Red

_"... With all those that are departed in the true faith of thy holy name, may have our perfect consummation and bliss, both in body and soul, in thy eternal and everlasting glory; through Jesus Christ our Lord. Amen."_

Berdiri di salah satu bukit pemakaman mereka yang merasa ditinggalkan. Para pria hanya bisa menunduk sembari mengulang doa-doa yang dilantunkan oleh pendeta yang membimbing, sementara para wanita menangis, dan para anak-anak yang masih belum bisa menilai apa itu kematian hanya bisa menunjuk-nunjuk dengan bingung ke arah peti mati yang diturunkan secara perlahan ke dalam tanah yang sudah digali sedalam kurang lebih dua meter. Langit saat itu nampak bersih, tidak berawan, begitu kontras dengan pemandangan dan isi hati mereka yang berkabung. Burung-burung kecil berterbangan di atas langit dengan bebas, seolah tidak peduli kalau saat itu jumlah manusia kembali berkurang. Berlagak jika kematian seorang manusia, seberapa pun berharganya kepada orang-orang tertentu, tetap tidak akan mengubah apa yang sudah terjadi pada dunia.

Jauh dari kerumunan orang-orang berpakaian serba hitam, nampak sebuah bmw hitam terparkir. Dua orang yang berada di dalamnya nampak tidak bergeming, saling tidak mempedulikan, tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing. Renji, dengan kedua tangan tidak lepas dari setir, menatap ke arah kerumunan orang yang nampak bagaikan garis-garis pendek berwarna hitam, wajah tidak menunjukkan gemuruh yang tengah melanda hatinya. Hanya kuatnya genggaman kedua tangannya yang memutihlah yang menunjukkan hal macam apa yang kira-kira tengah dipikirkannya saat ini.

Di kursi belakang, Ichigo menunduk. Surai-surai oranyenya nampak menutupi sebagian wajahnya, menampik keinginan dunia luar yang ingin melihat ekspresi macam apa yang tengah ditunjukkannya. Kedua tangannya yang saling menggenggam, bertumpuan pada kedua kakinya yang agak mengangkang. Sayup-sayup bisa ia dengar doa yang dikumandangkan oleh pendeta, membuat genggaman kedua tangannya mengerat, dan jika bukan karena dirinya tengah menggigiti bibir bagian bawahnya, ia akan meringis.

Beragam kata dengan awalan "kalau saja..." terus berputar-putar di benaknya, menghantuinya dengan perasaan bersalah yang semakin lama semakin pekat meracuni hatinya. Terus berharap ia tidak melakukan apa yang ia lakukan kemarin. Terus berharap otaknya bisa lebih pintar dalam menilai sebuah masalah. Terus berharap tubuhnya tidak bergerak hanya berdasarkan emosi semata. Terus berharap apa yang terjadi di hari lalu hanyalah sekedar mimpi buruk belaka... Dan Ginjou kembali ada di sebelahnya, mengatakan betapa bodohnya tingkah mereka di bar kemarin, tetapi tidak keberatan untuk melakukannya lagi di lain waktu.

_Ginjou..._

Pria yang selama ini hanya bisa ia lihat dari kejauhan. Pria yang selama ini membuatnya menipu dirinya sendiri dengan mengatakan kalau ia tidak peduli dibenci, tapi sesekali masih ia curi pandang, diam-diam mengharapkan kedekatan yang akhirnya bisa ia rasakan di hari di mana ia paling merasakan membutuhkan seseorang yang bisa memeluknya. Seseorang yang tidak keberatan melihat sisi dirinya yang lemah, yang manja, yang mudah rapuh, yang selama ini ia sembunyikan di balik sikap anak berandal dan keras kepala.

Ia tidak bisa mengatakan cinta, hanya sebuah ketertarikan yang membuatnya terus memandang, mengharapkan Ginjou.

Menjulukan lidahnya keluar, Ichigo menjilati permukaan bibirnya yang mendadak terasa kering.

_Ia bahkan masih bisa merasakan ciuman pertama dan terakhir yang Ginjou berikan padanya..._

**~Flashback~**

_Belum pernah sebelumnya ia melihat seperti apa itu kilatan petir karena setiap kali ia merasakan cahayanya, ia selalu terlambat untuk melihat bentuknya. Terlalu cepat. Kecepatan tidak wajar yang rasanya tidak bisa ia ikuti jika bukan karena kebetulan. Ketidak-berdayaan dan kekecewaan yang dirasakan ketika untuk sekian kalinya ia tidak pernah bisa menangkap fenomena alam yang memikat hatinya. Pertama dan terakhir kalinya ia melihat kilatan itu adalah pada malam di mana ia pertama kali memutuskan menjadi anak nakal, kabur dari rumahnya saat malam hari. Semenjak itu ia seolah berburu ketika langit menggelap, menunggu terangnya kilatan yang sama menunjukkan rupanya._

_Tapi, selalu gagal karena ia kurang cepat._

_Refleksnya tidak bagus. Renji pernah menceramahinya mengenai hal ini, dan ia yang paling tidak suka diberi tahu mengenai apa yang ia lakukan, kini menyesal bukan kepalang karena tidak pernah menganggap serius kata-kata sang _bodyguard_._

_Karena kilatan itu begitu cepat. Begitu kuning. Tidak bisa ia tangkap._

_Ia bahkan tidak sempat mengambil nafas._

_Hanya bengong dengan mata membelalak. Tidak sekali pun ia rasakan betapa dinginnya aspal yang kini menjadi pijakan pantatnya, tidak menyadari betapa hangat dan basahnya tubuh depannya, telinganya bahkan seolah menjadi tuli, tidak mendengar suara tembakan yang diikuti oleh pekikan nyaring di tengah kegelapan malam. Tubuh serba putih jatuh terjerembab tidak jauh di hadapannya. Tapi ketika benaknya mulai bisa menyaring apa yang terjadi di sekelilingnya, fokusnya langsung tertuju pada rasa besi yang kini menempel di bibirnya, pada pandangan beribu makna dari sepasang iris gelap tepat di hadapannya._

_"Heheh, baguslah... Kelihatannya kau... tidak apa-apa, heh...?"_

_Ingin rasanya ia tertawa ketika mendengar kalimat yang dilontarkan oleh Ginjou dengan penampilan yang begitu kacau, begitu berantakan, begitu... kotor. Merah. Darah. Darah di mana-mana. Menodai sederetan gigi putih yang ditunjukkan kepadanya, mengotori bibirnya, mengotori baju kesayangannya. Namun, cairan merah tanda kehidupan itu tidak berhenti mengalir, semakin mengotori _wife beater_ berwarna putih yang dikenakan oleh sang pria._

_Sesaat sebelum Ginjou akhirnya terjerembab ke pangkuannya, tidak lagi bergerak, Ichigo bersumpah ia bisa melihat jalanan di mana mobilnya terparkir dari antara dada Ginjou._

_Yang terakhir ia lihat sebelum semuanya nampak buram, adalah sosok Renji yang berlari ke arahnya._

**~End of Flashback~**

Keributan, dan sederetan orang-orang yang berlarian melewati mobilnya adalah apa yang mengembalikan pikiran Ichigo pada dunia nyata. Ia dengar Renji mengumpat di depannya, lalu diikuti oleh suara bergemerisik yang berasal dari _transceiver_ yang dipasang di setiap mobil keluarga Kurosaki. Apa yang dikatakan oleh suara kaku di seberang _transceiver_ itu seolah membuatnya merasakan kembali lukanya yang masih basah, yang belum sempat ia obati dan hanya dibiarkan menganga, mengingatkannya pada apa yang terjadi malam itu.

Ia sudah tahu siapa—atau lebih tepatnya apa—yang menyerang dirinya dan Ginjou malam itu.

_Childe_.

Masih dalam tahap perubahan dari manusia menjadi vampir, makanya rupanya begitu buruk.

Renji yang memberi-tahunya.

Di tengah nafasnya yang memburu akibat adrenalinnya terpacu, merah adalah apa yang ia lihat. Mulai dari rambut Renji yang bergerak ke kiri dan ke kanan, memberikan perintah kepada pasukannya untuk melakukan apa yang memang perlu dilakukan—_apa pun itu_, hingga pada pemandangan di kejauhan, si seberang kaca mobil, di mana seorang Isshin Kurosaki nampak beradu senjata dengan _sesuatu_ yang bergerak secepat cahaya. Tidak bisa dilihat, tapi bisa dirasakan.

"Ichigo, pe—"

Ia buka pintu mobil dengan kasar. Debar jantungnya yang menggema di seluruh tubuhnya telah menulikan pendengarannya. Tidak sekali pun ia dengar lagi teriakan para pelayat yang berusaha melarikan diri dari _monster_ yang mengancam keselamatan jiwanya, teriakan Renji yang memanggil namanya pun terbenam jauh di belakang. Perhatiannya tertuju hanya pada satu titik, di mana Isshin—sang ayah terjerembab di tanah dengan Byakuya dan Urahara yang berusaha menolong. Merah menutupi penglihatan Ichigo sebagai tanda _warning_. Ia mengangkat kakinya tinggi, melangkahkannya lebar-lebar, semakin lama semakin cepat, "_DAD_!" Bisa ia rasakan tubuhnya yang dingin, tapi keringat masih saja mengalir.

Seandainya saja ia bisa menghela nafas lega ketika pandangannya menangkap Byakuya yang berhasil menangkis serangan musuhnya dan menolong Isshin pada saat terakhir, tapi ia tidak bisa. Ia tetap berlari, berusaha mendekati lokasi di mana sang ayah berada, lokasi yang entah mengapa terasa begitu jauh pada hanya berjarak beberapa puluh meter saja.

Ichigo tidak ingin merasakannya lagi.

Rasa kehilangan orang yang ia anggap memiliki arti tersendiri di hatinya.

Walau pun hanya sekali, tapi sakit yang dirasakannya seolah mampu membelah tubuhnya menjadi dua hingga ia tidak bisa merasakan apa pun lagi.

"ICHIGO!" Entah sejak kapan Renji berhasil menyusulnya, menarik lengannya, dan menahannya di tempat. Geraman yang dikeluarkan oleh Ichigo sama sekali tidak menggoyahkan Renji, walau pun geraman itu, entah kenapa terdengar tidak manusiawi. Ia memiliki tugas yang lebih utama, yaitu memastikan sang pemuda sampai pada tempat yang aman sesuai apa yang diperintahkan, "Kau jangan gegabah! Selama ini aku memang mengajarimu ilmu berpedang, tetapi saat ini kau masih belum siap untuk berhadapan langsung dengan mereka!" Dengan seluruh kekuatannya, Renji menarik kembali Ichigo yang mulai memberontak, meminta dilepaskan.

Baik Renji maupun Ichigo, keduanya tersentak kaget ketika melihat sebuah pedang samurai dijulurkan hingga berada tepat di depan wajah sang pemuda bersurai oranye. "Kau tidak akan bisa melawan dengan tangan kosong, Ichigo." Di sana, Rukia Kuchiki berdiri dengan penampilan serba hitam yang menandakan hari berkabung. Kedua matanya yang menyorot tajam menyiratkan sebuah pengertian yang ditunjukan kepada sang pemuda bersurai oranye.

Renji menggertakkan gigi. Ia pun sebenarnya ingin membiarkan Ichigo melampiaskan kemarahannya yang tertahan semenjak peristiwa lalu, tetapi di sisi lain, ia pun tahu kalau sang pemuda masih belum siap untuk menghadapi lawan yang sebenarnya. _Vampir yang sebenarnya_. Karena vampir tidak akan diam saja ketika diserang, tidak seperti boneka contoh yang dipakai untuk latihan yang hingga saat ini masih terus terpajang dengan tubuh penuh luka sabetan di dojo kediaman Kurosaki.

Namun, belum sempat Renji memutuskan tindakannya, dan Ichigo belum sempat menggenggam pedang bersarung hitam dari tangan Rukia, sebuah tenaga yang begitu besar menghantam ketiganya dengan kasar. Memisahkan mereka pada arah yang berbeda. Renji terlempar kembali ke belakang, mengenai bagian depan sebuah mobil hingga menimbulkan suara benturan yang dahsyat. Rukia terpelanting ke atas hingga mendarat di atap mobil berwarna putih, menimbulkan retakan yang cekung ke dalam, dan hanya beberapa helai rambut hitam dan lengannya saja yang bisa terlihat dari kejauhan. Dan Ichigo, ia terbanting ke tanah, menabrak beberapa batu nisan, mematahkannya, memantul beberapa kali di tanah sebelum kemudian laju tubuhnya terhenti karena tertahan satu batu nisan yang lebih tinggi dari batu nisan lainnya.

Pekikan tercekat di tenggorokannya. Rasa sakit yang menjalar di setiap permukaan tubuhnya, membuat Ichigo tidak bisa membedakan mana bagian tubuh yang patah, mana yang hanya memar, atau mana yang sobek. Belum sempat ia membuka kembali matanya untuk melihat sekitarnya, sebuah kaki yang tertutup _boots_ tebal berwarna hitam menghantam telapak tangannya, membengkokkan beberapa jarinya ke arah yang aneh. Walau pun wajahnya mengkerut, menandakan rasa sakit yang teramat sangat tengah dirasakannya, Ichigo masih tetap tidak bisa meneriakkan rasa sakitnya. Shock akan benturan keras yang diterimanya tadi nampaknya masih cukup mempengaruhi kinerja tubuhnya.

Air mata yang menggenang di tepian matanya akibat rasa sakit, terasa menggelitik ketika nafas hangat—sekaligus dingin—disertai sebuah tawa kecil menerpa sisi wajahnya. Suara berat seorang pria yang terdengar begitu dalam, beresonansi di gendang telinganya di kemudian, "_You smell nice, kid_." Dan dalam gerakan yang begitu cepat, segera setelah Ichigo mendengar kalimat yang diutarakan oleh siapa pun pemilik suara itu, rasa perih dan terbakar menjalar dengan begitu cepat di punggungnya. Merobek lapisan jas serta kemeja yang dikenakannya, menggali garis panjang mulai dari pundak hingga pinggang, mencipratkan darah segar yang bersembunyi dengan nyaman di baliknya.

Dan kali ini, ia benar-benar menjerit.

_**"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! ! ! ! ! ! ! !"**_

. . . . . . . . . .

Isshin Kurosaki adalah pria yang impulsif.

Melakukan apa yang menurutnya benar tanpa memikirkan akibat setelahnya. Karena itulah, ia memilih Kisuke Urahara, sahabatnya sedari kecil sebagai penasihatnya agar ia tidak lari terlalu jauh dari tujuannya. Selama ini, Isshin selalu menuruti apa yang sahabatnya itu sarankan, karena apa pun yang Kisuke sarankan sering kali berbuah manis di belakang walau di depannya nampak 'kecut'. Tapi, baru kali ini ia menemukan dirinya tidak bisa setuju dengan cara pikir penasihatnya itu.

Sousuke Aizen, orang yang ia kenal sebagai musuh utamanya, pemimpin dari kelompok vampir semenjak ratusan tahun lalu, meminta anaknya sebagai pertukaran kedamaian yang selama ini diinginkan oleh kelompok Shinigami, kelompok manusia. Apa yang diinginkan pemimpin vampir itu dari anaknya, adalah sebuah misteri. Ia hanya diizinkan menjawab hanya dengan 'ya' atau 'tidak', tanpa embel-embel pertanyaan lain di belakangnya.

Isshin tidak ingat kalau sebelumnya ia pernah membawa Ichigo setiap kali ia harus berhadapan dengan kelompok Aizen. Ia juga tidak ingat pernah membicarakan hal yang khusus mengenai Aizen kepada putranya itu selain sebagai "pemimpin kelompok vampir yang merupakan musuh utama Shinigami". Ichigo pun tidak pernah menunjukkan tanda-tanda kalau ia pernah bertemu sang vampir tua. Jadi, bagaimana Aizen bisa mengetahui mengenai Ichigo, adalah misteri baginya.

Tapi, terkadang Isshin tidak bisa menyingkirkan perasaan cemas berlebihan ketika membayangkan alasan Ichigo sempat menghilang saat masih kecil dulu itu ada hubungannya dengan Aizen. Bagaimana ketika waktu itu Ichigo kecil menghilang selama seharian penuh tanpa ada seorang pun yang tahu ke mana penerus nama Kurosaki itu pergi, untuk kemudian ditemukan dalam keadaan tidak sadarkan diri di atas sebuah pohon. Awalnya semua orang menganggap Ichigo hanya tertidur karena kecapekan, tapi, ketika bocah itu terus tidur selama satu minggu penuh, mau tidak mau orang-orang pun menjadi khawatir. Apalagi, beberapa hari setelah Ichigo ditemukan, giliran istrinya, Masaki, yang menghilang. Yang kemudian ditemukan dalam keadaan sangat lemah, dan meninggal dunia beberapa hari setelahnya.

Tepat ketika Ichigo akhirnya terbangun dari tidur panjangnya.

Dan sekarang, benak Isshin mau tidak mau mulai menyambungkan perkara yang terjadi dahulu dengan yang sekarang. Misteri hilangnya Ichigo, lalu Masaki, lalu ketertarikan Aizen kepada sang pemuda. Ia tidak ingin mengiyakan permintaan Aizen, tapi sesuai dengan apa yang Kisuke katakan, ia tidak bisa membiarkan ego pribadi menang di atas nyawa ratusan orang lainnya.

_Tapi, ia... seorang ayah_...

Isshin mempersilahkan masuk ketika seseorang mengetuk pintu kamarnya berkali-kali, merasa kalau hal ini bersifat _urgent_ karena tidak biasanya bawahannya akan mengganggunya pada waktu di mana manusia terlelap di atas ranjang masing-masing. Dan betapa benarnya ia ketika mendapat berita penyerangan yang menimpa putranya, dan bagaimana Ginjou tidak bisa diselamatkan lagi.

Hatinya terasa diperas oleh tangan baja yang dingin. Ginjou sudah bagaikan putra sendiri baginya. Ia menaruh harapan yang besar pada pria muda itu untuk kemudian membimbing Ichigo saat nanti ia sudah tidak bisa lagi memimpin kelompok Shinigami.

Tapi, kini harapannya punah, tidak akan pernah bisa terwujudkan berapa lama pun ia menunggu.

Ia hanya bisa menatap dengan berat peti jenazah berisikan sosok di mana ia menaruh setengah harapannya, perlahan ditutupi oleh tanah pemakaman. Kisuke berdiri di sebelahnya dengan topi kesayangannya dikenakan lebih ke bawah daripada biasanya, dan kipasnya menutupi sisa bagian wajahnya yang lain, seolah ingin menyembunyikan kenyataan semacam apa yang tengah diutarakan oleh ekspresinya saat itu.

Momen syahdu penuh dengan kesedihan dan keheningan itu mendadak pecah menjadi huru-hara. Pekikan dan jeritan terdengar dari segala penjuru saat sang pendeta mendadak jatuh tersungkur dengan jantung yang tercabut. Di belakangnya berdiri sosok seorang remaja bersurai pucat dengan senyum lebar, menunjukkan sederetan giginya yang tajam, melemparkan jantung sang pendeta yang masih berdetak ke arah Isshin dan Kisuke, sebelum kemudian sang penasihat mengeluarkan pedangnya dan membelah jantung itu menjadi dua bagian, menampakkan dengan jelas sosok pemuda yang menyerang yang kini sudah berada tepat di depannya. Nafas tercekat, dengan sigap Kisuke menahan serangan yang dilancarkan berikutnya, membuatnya terseret beberapa meter ke belakang.

"Di Roy. Arrancar di bawah naungan Espada 6. Senang bertemu denganmu, pak tua~" Pemuda bersurai pucat itu memperkenalkan dirinya dengan nada yang riang, bagaikan anak kecil yang akhirnya mendapatkan es krim gratis setelah mengantri lama.

Dalam posisinya yang sudah siap menyerang balik, Isshin melihat kedua mata Kisuke memicing mendengar perkenalan tersebut. Pertanyaan yang sama berkelebat di kepala keduanya: _Apa yang dilakukan kelompok Arrancar di sini?_

Kelompok tersebut adalah kelompok yang dibuat khusus oleh Aizen dan mendapat perintah langsung darinya. Arrancar adalah sekelompok _Childe_ yang memiliki kekuatan di atas rata-rata _Childe_ pada umumnya. Di atasnya adalah Espada, kelompok vampir _pureblood_ yang sudah berusia ratusan tahun.

Isshin mendesis, merasa Aizen memiliki rencana lain. Perhatiannya kemudian teralihkan ketika melihat sosok—yang ia yakini sebagai Arrancar juga—tengah menggali makam Ginjou yang baru saja ditutup. Ia berlari mendekat, katana siap di tangannya. Tapi, sebelumnya, "BYAKUYA! INFORMASIKAN RENJI UNTUK MEMBAWA ICHIGO DAN YANG LAIN MENJAUH DAN KEMBALI KE KEDIAMAN SECEPATNYA!" Tanpa menunggu jawaban, Isshin langsung melompat, menyerang Arrancar yang sudah setengah jalan membongkar makam Ginjou. Karena ia tahu, di belakangnya, Byakuya langsung bertindak cepat, melaksanakan apa yang diperintahkan. Bahkan mungkin kepala _bodyguard_-nya itu sudah bergerak lebih dulu sebelum ia perintahkan.

Bertarung melawan Arrancar bukanlah hal yang mudah. Berkali-kali ia, Byakuya, dan Kisuke, tersungkur, terpukul mundur. Keberadaan _bodyguard_ lain yang membantu pun, sama sekali tidak terlalu memberikan perbedaan. Apalagi ketika lawannya adalah Arrancar yang besar tubuhnya dua kali lipat dari besarnya. Ketika akhirnya mereka berhasil memukul mundur musuh, ketika itulah Isshin mendengarnya.

Suara jeritan yang tidak asing, yang membuat darah di dalam tubuhnya mendingin.

Dengan mata yang membelalak, Isshin menatap ke arah di mana ia melihat putranya tersungkur, sesosok vampir di dekatnya. Tanpa pikir panjang, dengan fokus utama menyelamatkan sang putra, Isshin ambil seribu langkah cepat mendekat. Semakin dekat, semakin ia bisa melihat bagaimana rasa sakit yang dirasakan Ichigo, yang nampak jelas diwajahnya yang berkerut. Hatinya berkedut tidak nyaman saat sang vampir berdiri tegak, membiarkan surai biru langitnya berdesir terbawa angin pemakaman yang begitu dingin. Ia tahu kalau vampir itu tahu mengenai kehadirannya jauh sebelum ia menempelkan bagian tajam katana yang dibawanya tepat di tengkuk sang vampir. Tapi, vampir itu hanya diam, otot tubuh rileks seolah apa yang menempel di tengkuknya hanyalah lalat yang numpang hinggap.

Isshin menggeram, pegangannya pada katana di tangannya mulai gemetar saat disadarinya ia tidak bisa menorehkan luka di tengkuk sang vampir. Seolah tengah berusaha membelah besi baja menjadi dua bagian dengan menggunakan _cutter_. Sang vampir pun cuek saja, meregangkan kepalanya ke kiri dan kanan hingga terdengar bunyi tulang, tidak peduli tangannya yang berlumuran darah dan menyentuh rambutnya itu menimbulkan noda yang membuat orang lain yang melihatnya mengernyit.

Perlahan, bagaikan _slow motion_ pada film-film _action_ yang biasa diputar di televisi yang biasanya Isshin tonton bersama Karin, sang vampir bersurai biru membalikkan kepalanya. Seringai lebar yang menunjukkan dengan jelas eksistensinya sebagai seorang vampir menghiasi wajahnya, "Aah? Apa sebenarnya yang ingin kau lakukan, _Oyaji_?" Biru lautan yang begitu intens menatap balik, seolah memberikan ultimatum agar Isshin tidak bergerak. Kilatan yang merupakan bias cahaya matahari mengenai kedua pupil sang vampir membuat bulu kuduk sang kepala keluarga Kurosaki itu berdiri. _Full alert_.

—_CRASH!_

"Sayang sekali, tapi aku tidak tertarik dengan orang tua."

Ia tidak melihat kapan sang vampir bergerak, tapi mendadak tenggorokannya terasa tersumbat. Ia terbatuk. Memuntahkan cairan kental yang kemudian menghiasi rerumputan hijau di bawah kakinya dengan warna merah. Warna kontras yang tidak mungkin tidak menarik perhatian.

Dan memang menarik perhatian, terutama dari remaja bersurai oranye yang membelalakkan mata ke arahnya, wajah kehilangan warna yang sehat.

Suara terakhir yang Isshin Kurosaki dengar adalah pekikan yang menunjukkan statusnya.

"_DAAAAAAAAAAAAD_! ! ! !"

Benar.

Ia adalah seorang ayah.

. . . . . . . . . .

Darahnya mendidih.

Rasa sakit terlupakan. Kemarahan—lebih tepatnya, kemurkaan—yang jauh lebih mendominasi membuatnya bisa kembali berdiri tegak. Geraman animalistik tanpa disadari keluar dari sela-sela giginya yang beradu, membuat sang vampir bersurai biru mengembalikan perhatian ke arahnya setelah menendang tubuh Isshin yang tidak bergerak lagi menjauh. Kedua bola mata dengan iris biru lautan itu membelalak, melotot tidak percaya dengan apa yang kini ada di hadapannya.

Kalau saja saat ini di depan wajah Ichigo terdapat cermin, ia pun akan berekspresi sama dengan sang vampir.

Iris emas yang dikelilingi _sclera_ hitam itu berkilat, terlihat begitu kontras dibandingkan dengan iris coklat manusiawi di sebelahnya, sebelum kemudian Ichigo melompat dengan tangan yang terjulur. Ia sabetkan kuku-kukunya yang—_tidak ia sadari_—memanjang itu hingga merobek baju depan sang vampir, sekaligus dengan lapisan kulit di baliknya.

"Grrrgk!" Sang vampir menggertakkan gigi, bergantian menyerang dengan merobekkan sebagian kulit wajah sang pemuda bersurai oranye. Namun, betapa kagetnya ia ketika melihat luka yang baru saja ia torehkan langsung menutup kembali, hanya menyisakan sisa tipis darah yang sempat mengucur. Tidak mau terlarut dalam kekagetannya sehingga membuat dirinya terbuka untuk diserang, sang vampir menaikkan _level_ serangannya. Berkali-kali ia menyarangkan pukulan, goresan, tusukan kepada tubuh sang remaja, namun beberapa kali pula luka itu langsung sembuh—tapi sang vampir tidak berhenti menyarangkan serangannya hingga pada akhirnya, ia berhasil memukul jatuh sang remaja.

Tangan sang vampir langsung menggenggam kuat leher Ichigo, membuat yang bersangkutan mencakar-cakarkan kukunya pada tangan tersebut dan memberontak, berusaha melepaskan diri ketika tidak ada lagi oksigen yang bisa ia tarik.

Sang vampir bersurai biru menyeringai lebar. Bukan hanya karena pemuda di bawahnya kini terengah-engah tidak berdaya, tapi juga karena merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda, yang tidak pernah ia temui sebelumnya. Kedua iris biru lautannya menatap tajam ke arah sepasang iris yang tidak senada di bawahnya. Ia yakin mata berwarna emas dengan _sclera_ hitam yang mengelilingi adalah warna mata murni para vampir, karenanya ia sempat berpikir kalau pemuda di bawahnya itu _sebangsa_ dengannya. Tetapi, aroma manusia, serta iris coklat itu menumpulkan dugaannya.

Ia tahu ada sesuatu yang berbeda dengan manusia di bawahnya ini, "_What are you, kid_?" Sayangnya, sebelum Ichigo bisa memberikan jawaban, seorang Arrancar muncul di sebelahnya.

"Kami sudah selesai mengambil jasad Kuugo Ginjou. Bukankah sudah waktunya kita pergi?"

Sang vampir bersurai biru menghela nafas berat, sebelum kemudian memutar kedua bola matanya, "Yeah... Yeah..." Ia bangkit dari posisinya, tapi tidak sebelum ia mengukirkan angka enam di bawah tulang leher Ichigo, membuat sang remaja mengerang kesakitan karena luka itu sengaja dibuat dengan juga mengalirkan _reiatsu_ agar tidak bisa hilang. "Kau manusia yang terlalu menarik untuk dilepas begitu saja, _kid_. Berikut kalinya kita bertemu, akan kubongkar siapa dirimu sebenarnya. Satu persatu. Luar dan _dalam_." bisik sang vampir tepat di telinga Ichigo, "_Come on, Shawlong. I believe that _bitch_ waiting for us_."

Sang Arrancar berdagu panjang yang bernama Shawlong itu membungkuk, "Baik, Grimmjow-_sama_." sebelum kemudian ikut menghilang ke tengah-tengah udara kosong seperti sang atasan, meninggalkan para manusia yang hanya bisa terpaku, tidak bisa mencerna dengan baik apa yang sebenarnya telah terjadi.

Hanya Urahara yang kemudian bergerak, mendekati Ichigo dengan mata penuh selidik. Penasihat keluarga Kurosaki itu tidak luput melihat perubahan yang terjadi pada sang remaja. Perubahan yang tidak ia sangka akan bisa ia lihat lagi setelah sekian lamanya. Urahara langsung berlari ketika melihat Ichigo bangkit duduk, memuntahkan darah dari mulutnya. "Byakuya-_kun_, aku pesimis tapi... cek keadaan Isshin untukku, _ne_?" Sang penasihat kemudian berlutut di sebelah Ichigo, menepuk-nepukkan punggung sang pemuda.

Saat itu, kedua mata Ichigo sudah normal seperti sebelumnya.

Urahara tahu, ia perlu bicara dengan Yoruichi setelah ini.

. . . . . . . . . .

**TBC**

**Chapter ini bikin stress *tepokjidat* Scene battle-nya susah dijabarin, suasananya dari awal sampe akhir perasaan gloomy terus T^T Review, pls?**


	4. Departure

**A/N: **Menyebalkan itu ketika cuma bisa menulis satu atau 2 paragraf setiap kali mengupdate -_-" Mood jadi kocar-kacir ga karuan... Keliatannya baru bakalan bisa balik ke pace yg dulu itu setelah tahun baru nanti (mungkin). Kerjaan saya lagi menumpuuuuuk... Gomenasaaaaaai T^T

**Review replies corner~ Terima kasih banget untuk para guest yang udah menyempatkan diri untuk meninggalkan reviewnya yaa ^^ Akan saya jawab satu persatu di sini:**

**kouyuki:** Eh, halo, Yuki-chan~ *sembarangan manggil* *plak* Ahahaha, iyah lama banget emang... Lagi banyak kerjaan dan agak buntu otak *swt* Sekarang ini mulai agak lenggang sih, tapi yah... Masih harus lebih mentingin RL dulu -_-" Ah, chapter lalu Grimm emang muncul sih, tapi kemunculan dia yg 'bener', masih belum 8)b *plak* Tanda... apa yaa... pengklaiman? XD"

**Jamcomaria:** Hmhm... Kebanyakan emang nebaknya Ichi setengah vampir sih emang 8Da Dan saya update lambat lagi... *orz* Gomen ne... Tapi, banyak kegiatan RL yg harus diberi perhatian utama sih...

**surreaLife:** Hehehe, sankyuu :* Saya selalu berusaha semangat untuk kamu, sayang :") *ceritanya ngerayu* *plak*

**Cosmojewel: **Isshin? Nasibnya bakalan ketahuan di sini kok 8)b Semoga kamu ga benci saya setelah tau... *endap2 kabur*

**Devil Magnae Rin:** Aih, sankyuu berat sayaaang :** Kenyataan mengenai Ichigo itu apa sebenernya, masih agak lama untuk diungkap sihh... Tapi, mengenai kenapa Ichigo bisa tidur lama, bakalan dijelasin dikit2 mulai dari chapter ini :)b

**Ga lupa juga, arigachuu cintaa untuk yg udah login terlebih dulu ketika mereview:** Roronoa D. Mico / Everyonepiece / Minami Riru / nanao yumi / Arya Angevin / Kitsune Syhufellrs / Qhia503 / UzumakiKagari / Aoi Ko Mamoru / widi orihara / I Am Silverlight / Hoshi Yukinua / SimbaRella / Aaliya Shim / kagurra amaya / My Name Is Kuzumaki / kinana

.

**Warning:** Sedikit shota di awal...

.

.

Chapter 4: Departure

_I've got this light_

_I'll be around to grow_

_Who I was before_

_I cannot recall_

_Long nights allow me to feel..._

_I'm falling...I am falling_

_The lights go out_

_Let me feel_

_I'm falling_

_~ Long Night (Eddie Vedder)_

.

.

_Yang pertama kali ia lihat adalah terangnya kilatan cahaya yang menerangi kamarnya yang gelap_—_yang ia percayai terdapat monster-monster di tiap sudut, bersiap untuk menerkamnya. Cahaya yang memberinya ketegasan bahwa apa yang ia percayai itu bukanlah hal yang sesungguhnya, hanya ketakutan seorang anak kecil yang sering kali tidak beralasan._

_Walau sesungguhnya _monster_ memang ada di dunia ini._

_Di dunia mereka._

_Kaki-kakinya yang masih kecil_—_tidak beralas_—_menjajaki tanah yang melembek karena becek. Guyuran hujan yang tidak seberapa deras tidak mampu mengganggunya untuk mendapatkan golnya di ujung sana_—Ia suka hujan, dan ini bukan pertama kalinya ia lari-lari di bawah hujan tanpa pelindung apa pun_. Ia meninggalkan kamarnya yang gelap, memasuki kumpulan pepohonan rimbun yang jauh lebih gelap lagi, tapi kilatan cahaya yang terjadi setiap sepersekian detik terus menerangi langkahnya. Semakin dalam, pepohonan semakin terlihat menjulang tinggi dari tinggi tubuhnya yang bahkan tidak mencapai ketiak orang dewasa, rimbunnya dedaunan menghalangi tetesan hujan, menimbulkan bunyi yang bergemerisik, hingga kemudian ia sampai di ujung satunya._

_Di puncak bukit yang berada tepat di belakang kediaman keluarganya, di sanalah ia melihat_nya_._

_Seorang pria berpakaian serba hitam, bersurai coklat pendek, tidak begitu rapi, tapi terlihat begitu elegan. Kelopak mata yang bersembunyi di balik kacamata ber-_frame_ hitam itu nampak tersenyum, kedua sudut bibir tipis sang pria pun naik, menatap ke arahnya, memberikan gestur kepadanya untuk mendekat._

_Dan bagaikan tersihir, kaki-kaki kecilnya melangkah lebar-lebar, cepat, dan banyak. Ia berlari, menabrakkan diri dengan sisi belakang sang pria. Kedua bola mata beriris coklat madunya melebar, mulutnya membentuk huruf 'O', sepoles _pink_ di pipi menunjukkan dengan jelas bentuk kekagumannya._

_"Mister! Di sekelilingmu benar-benar tidak hujan...!" dalam suara yang melengking layaknya seorang anak berusia 10 tahun, ia berseru penuh kekaguman._

_Sang pria tertawa kecil, dan menggerakkan tangannya untuk membelai surai oranye yang lepek karena basah. Tapi, dalam sekejap, surai oranye itu mengering, mengembang, menunjukkan betapa berantakannya rambut sang bocah_—_atau memang begitulah tipe rambutnya, _spiky_. Berawal dari rambut, hingga ke seluruh tubuh._

_Ia hanya bisa menganga tidak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi pada dirinya. Dan kemudian, ia mengeluarkan komentar yang langsung terbesit di benaknya, "Mister, kau pesulap?" Imajinasi seorang anak yang baru saja menonton pertunjukkan sulap di pusat kota beberapa hari sebelumnya, tidak bisa membuatnya menebak selain itu._

_Sang pria hanya bersenandung pelan, kedua mata yang kini terbuka menunjukkan kedua iris coklat gelapnya berkelip geli. Tapi, bukannya menjawab, pria itu justru bertanya balik, "Kau sendiri, apa yang kau lakukan hujan-hujan begini, Ichigo? Aku percaya, ibumu saat ini tengah kebingungan mencarimu."_

_Dan sang bocah yang kini benar-benar terpesona dengan pria tinggi di hadapannya pun tidak benar-benar menjawab, "Mister! Jangan-jangan kau ini peramal ya? Papa pernah bilang, katanya peramal itu bisa tahu segala-galanya!"_

_Kembali, sang pria tidak menjawab dan hanya tertawa kecil._

_Tidak tahu berapa lama mereka berdiri berhadap-hadapan berdua, hujan pun perlahan menjadi rintikan kecil, hingga kemudian menghilang. Awan gelap yang membuat malam semakin gelap pergi jauh tertiup angin, menunjukkan bulan purnama yang bersembunyi di baliknya._

_Keganjilan akan bagaimana bisa hujan di malam cerah dengan bulan bulat sempurna seperti ini, sama sekali tidak terbesit di benak sang bocah yang hanya bisa mengagumi apa yang dilihat oleh kedua iris coklat madunya. Sang pria yang masih terus tersenyum semenjak tadi, berdiri tepat di hadapan bulan purnama, membuat tubuhnya bagaikan bercahaya, menimbulkan efek yang tampak begitu... fantastik. Ia jadi tidak yakin kalau pria di hadapannya ini manusia atau bukan._

_Sayup-sayup suara yang memanggil namanya terdengar dari kejauhan. Ichigo menoleh, menatap ke arah rimbunan pohon yang berada tidak begitu jauh di belakangnya._

_Sudah waktunya untuk kembali sebelum ayah dan ibunya mengerahkan seluruh _bodyguard_ hanya untuk mencarinya._

_Ia tidak ingin pergi, sungguh. Pria bersurai coklat di hadapannya ini benar-benar membuatnya penasaran. Ia ingin sekali tahu apa sebenarnya sang pria, bagaimana ia bisa melakukan sihir..._

_"Kau ingin tahu, Ichigo?"_

_Ichigo kembali menoleh ke depan, bersamaan dengan hembusan angin malam yang dingin dan kencang, membuatnya sempat memekik kaget dan langsung menutup kedua matanya. Benda asing yang terasa dingin dan lembut yang menempel dengan bibirnyalah yang membuatnya kembali membuka mata, terbelalak kaget, bertatapan langsung dengan sepasang iris emas berselimutkan hitam. "Mm_—_" Mulutnya yang lebih kecil, tidak mampu melawan ketika lidah sang pria menyeruak masuk. Bisa ia rasakan cairan kental yang dibawa bersama lidah itu perlahan menuruni rongga mulutnya hingga ia tidak memiliki pilihan lain selain menelan apa pun itu, kalau ia tidak mau tersedak._

_Menjauhkan bibir keduanya, sang pria kembali tertawa kecil ketika melihat sebagian kecil darahnya yang ia berikan kepada sang bocah, menetes menuruni dagunya. Ia menyeringai, menyadari sepasang iris coklat madu Ichigo mulai nampak kehilangan fokus, "Jangan khawatir, Ichigo. Jika waktunya sudah tepat, aku akan menjemputmu. Dan saat itulah, aku akan memberitahumu."_

. . . . . . . . . .

Kedua iris coklat madu itu membelalak, menatap kegelapan yang ada di sekitarnya dengan grogi.

Ichigo mengerang sementara kedua tangannya mengepal erat pada seprai yang membungkus ranjang di bawahnya. Rasa sakit mendadak menjalar di seluruh tubuhnya, sakit yang seperti disayat-sayat, lalu luka sayat itu pun dibakar, rasa yang mengerikan, membuatnya berkeringat dingin dengan deras. Ia meringis, mendesis, tubuhnya melengkung ke atas sementara kepalanya semakin terbenam ke dalam bantal. Kedua mata yang tadi membelalak itu pun kini menutup rapat.

"... Re... Ren... —ji..."

Kembali mengerang, Ichigo membantingkan kepalanya ke belakang, berharap rasa sakitnya bisa mengalihkan rasa sakitnya yang lain. Namun, nihil tentu, karena bantal yang menopang kepalanya itu terbuat dari bulu burung yang empuk. Mustahil memberikan rasa sakit. "...—_ji_...!" Sekali lagi ia mencoba memanggil nama _bodyguard_-nya itu. Orang yang selama ini selalu ia panggil jika dirinya merasa membutuhkan sesuatu. Biasanya, sekali saja ia panggil, pria bersurai merah panjang itu akan langsung datang dan dalam hitungan detik sudah berada di sebelahnya. Tapi, kini membutuhkan waktu yang sangat lama karena ia memanggil nama sang pria dalam sebuah bisikan parau, yang bahkan mustahil terdengar dalam radius lebih dari satu meter.

Rasa sakit luar biasa yang berikutnya terasa di sekitar perpotongan lehernya, membuat Ichigo tidak sadarkan diri selama beberapa detik, sebelum kemudian ia menjerit keras. Jeritan yang memecah keheningan malam dalam kediaman Kurosaki, membuat para _bodyguard_ yang terjaga membeku di tempat, kecuali satu orang yang kini berlari tergopoh-gopoh dari posisinya. Rambut merahnya yang kala itu tergerai ikut bergerak-gerak, umpatan demi umpatan ia keluarkan, lalu dengan tenaga penuh ia banting pintu kamar Ichigo. Memikirkan hal yang terburuk.

_Vampir kembali menyerang, tidak ketahuan_...

Tapi, yang Renji lihat kala itu hanyalah Ichigo seorang yang berada di atas ranjang, menggeliat-geliat, menghentakkan tubuh ke kiri dan ke kanan. Jeritan yang tadi terdengar kini berubah menjadi isakan di antara erangan yang tanpa henti, menunjukkan betapa kesakitannya sang remaja.

"Oh, _shit_."

Renji berbalik, dengan kecepatan yang lebih dari sebelumnya, dalam kepanikannya, ia berusaha mencari Urahara. Dan Ichigo yang pada akhirnya sudah tidak tahan dengan rasa sakit yang mendera tubuhnya, kembali tidak sadarkan diri.

. . . . . . . . . .

Perasaan yang hangat dan sejuk perlahan-lahan mengembalikan kesadarannya. Sedikit demi sedikit ia menggerakkan kedua kelopak matanya hingga sepasang iris coklat madu itu terlihat. Sosok buram seorang wanita berkulit gelap adalah hal pertama yang ia lihat, "... Yoruichi?" Benaknya yang masih terselimuti kabut nampak mampu mengingat kalau wanita berkulit gelap yang ada di kediamannya itu hanyalah istri dari sang penasihat, Kisuke Urahara.

Tidak seperti biasanya, Yoruichi tersenyum. Perasaan lega yang membumbung di hatinya membuatnya tertawa kecil sembari membelai ringan kening dan surai sang remaja yang sudah lama sekali terus tertidur. Mengambil segelas air putih yang terletak di atas meja kecil di samping ranjang, Yoruichi kemudian duduk di tepian ranjang, menyodorkan gelas tersebut kepada Ichigo yang terbatuk karena tenggorokan kering.

Setelah berhasil memposisikan diri duduk dengan bersandar pada punggung ranjang, Ichigo dengan rakusnya menenggak air di dalam gelas. Tenggorokannya yang kering perlahan-lahan terasa segar kembali. Dinginnya air minum yang diberikan benar-benar terasa begitu nyaman.

Entah sudah berapa lama tenggorokannya itu kering kerontang. Berdasarkan rasa perih yang sempat ia rasakan, akan ia tebak sudah berminggu-minggu lamanya. Ichigo menghela nafas lega ketika berhasil menghabiskan seluruh air minumnya, menyerahkan kembali gelasnya kepada Yoruichi yang terus menungguinya, pandangan Ichigo kemudian teralihkan kepada jendela kamarnya yang terbuka membiarkan angin malam masuk untuk menyegarkan ruangan yang sempat panas akibat musim. Dari posisinya, ia bisa melihat beranda kamarnya itu dengan jelas, dedaunan dari pohon yang berdiri tegak tidak jauh dari jendelanya itu sedikit menutupi pandangan, tapi ia masih bisa melihat bulan sabit yang menghiasi langit kala itu.

"... Apa yang sudah... terjadi?"

Yoruichi menghela nafas. Setelah menyimpan kembali gelas di atas meja kecil, wanita bersurai ungu panjang itu kembali duduk tepat di sebelah Ichigo, menatap sang remaja tepat di mata, "... Kau tidak ingat?"

Tidak menggeleng, dan juga tidak mengangguk, Ichigo menatap sepasang iris emas Yoruichi yang seolah memaksanya untuk mengingat semuanya sendiri kala itu. Beragam emosi dan kenangan yang terpancar di kedua bola mata sang wanita membuat nafas Ichigo tercekat. Satu persatu ingatannya yang tercerai-berai kini mulai tersusun.

_Ia yang waktu itu dipanggil oleh sang ayah untuk kemudian diberitahu mengenai persetujuan dengan para kelompok vampir..._

_Kematian Ginjou yang melindunginya, setelah mereka berdua puas berhura-hura di kelab malam..._

_Pemakaman... Penyerangan segerombolan Arrancar yang secara tiba-tiba..._

Ichigo tersentak. Kedua matanya membulat. Warna yang tadi sempat kembali menghiasi wajahnya hingga nampak segar, kini kembali menghilang. Pucat. Mulutnya menganga, bergetar berusaha mengeluarkan sebuah perkataan, namun akhirnya hanya sedikit yang ia keluarkan, "... D, _Dad_...?" Ichigo merasa seolah hatinya tenggelam jauh ke dasar lautan saat melihat Yoruichi menggelengkan kepalanya, lalu meminta maaf.

_Maaf?_

_Maaf untuk apa?_

Ichigo nampak tertawa kecil sesaat sebelum tubuhnya tersungkur lemah, beruntung ada Yoruichi yang langsung dengan sigap menangkapnya, atau ia akan membenturkan kepalanya ke lantai.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf, Ichigo..."

. . . . . . . . . .

_Tik... Tik... Tik..._

Entah sudah berapa lama lagi ia hanya terbaring dan menatap langit-langit kamarnya semenjak Yoruichi meninggalkan ruangan, membiarkannya merenung sesuai keinginannya. Ia bahkan sudah tidak ingat apa lagi yang sebenarnya ingin ia renungkan. Mengenai kelemahannya yang sudah membuat dua orang yang mengisi hidupnya pergi begitu saja? Mengenai kelompok manusianya yang kini kehilangan seorang pemimpin, menginginkan pemimpin baru di mana mereka bisa bersandar dengan penuh ketenangan?

Atau mengenai dirinya yang pada akhirnya tidak akan bisa lagi lari dari kenyataan kalau beberapa minggu lagi dirinya sudah tidak akan ada di sini? Meninggalkan kelompoknya tanpa seorang pemimpin sekali lagi.

Walau bukan pada artinya sekarang ini dirinya sudah menjadi seorang pemimpin menggantikan sang ayah.

Ia masih hijau.

Masih berupa benih kecambah yang bisa dihancurkan hanya dengan dua jari.

Demi Tuhan, ia masih bocah 15 tahun yang belum berpengalaman.

_Tik... Tik... Tik... Tik..._

Sekarang sudah lebih dari tengah malam, sudah merupakan sebuah kewajaran jika tanda-tanda kehidupan di kediamannya ini menghilang. Hanya suara detik jam di kamarnya serta suara langkah kaki yang menggema di lorong depan kamarnya lah yang bisa ia dengarkan. Beberapa _bodyguard_ pastinya masih ada yang berjaga. Berkeliling kediaman untuk terus memastikan kalau penghuninya bisa terlelap dengan rasa aman.

Ichigo merasa ragu apakah Renji ada di antara para _bodyguard_ yang masih terjaga itu. Kalau ada, mungkin ia bisa mengajak sang pria untuk bertanding satu lawan satu demi menghabiskan waktu di mana ia kesulitan untuk tidur.

_Bagaimana tidak sulit?_

_Ia sudah tertidur selama lebih dari satu bulan_.

_Jadi, tidak heran kalau sekarang ia tidak bisa tidur lagi_.

Menghela nafas, Ichigo kemudian berbalik, membuat posisi tubuhnya kini berhadapan dengan beranda kamarnya. Jendela yang ia minta kepada Yoruichi untuk tidak ditutup itu bermandikan cahaya bulan. Walau tidak terlalu terang, sebagian cahayanya yang memantul mengenai wajahnya, sempat membuatnya mengerjap, menggosokkan kedua kelopak mata dengan menggunakan tangan. Ketika matanya terbuka kembali, bayangan entitas yang tidak ia kenal membuat nafasnya tercekat. Tetapi, secepat bayangan itu muncul, cepat pula menghilangnya, hingga mau tidak mau membuat sang remaja bersurai oranye itu meragukan kalau apa yang ia lihat tadi itu benar ada atau hanya halusinasi belaka.

Detik, berubah menjadi menit, dan Ichigo masih terus menatap ke titik yang sama. Benaknya yang tadi penuh dengan beragam pikiran, secara perlahan semakin kosong. Kedua matanya sayu. Kembali ia melihat bayangan sosok yang sama seperti sebelumnya, berdiri tegak di dekat jendela berandanya. Wajah yang sebagian besar tertutup oleh bayang-bayang dedaunan menyunggingkan sebuah senyum yang mengundang. Sosok itu kemudian berbalik, membuat jubah kebesaran yang ia kenakan bergerak, membuat ilusi seolah sosok itu memiliki sepasang sayap untuk terbang.

Ichigo yang benaknya kini berkabut sama sekali tidak menyadari ketika tubuhnya bergerak sendiri, menuruni ranjang, berjalan gontai ke arah beranda. Dan entah bagaimana caranya, beberapa saat kemudian Ichigo tengah berjalan di dalam hutan yang terletak di belakang kediaman Kurosaki. Terus berjalan masuk menuju bukit, kaki telanjangnya menginjak kerikil dan ranting pohon hingga menimbulkan baret, tetapi mimik wajahnya tidak menunjukkan kalau ia menyadari lukanya. Kedua matanya yang masih sayu nampak hanya melihat lurus tanpa benar-benar _melihat_.

Melewati pohon terakhir, kedua kaki Ichigo terus bergerak maju, semakin lama semakin mendekati sesosok entitas yang berdiri di puncak bukit, di bawah bulan sabit, seolah menunggu kedatangannya. Surai coklat yang disisir rapi ke belakang, meninggalkan hanya beberapa helai saja di depan kening, menunjukkan ketampanan seorang pria yang nampak berusia di akhir 30an. Jubah hitam yang dikenakan sang pria bergerak-gerak diterpa oleh angin, menambah kesan misterius.

Sang pria mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Ichigo yang langsung menyambutnya tanpa ragu. Perlahan, sang remaja merapatkan tubuhnya dengan tubuh sang pria. Bentuk otot yang berada di balik lapisan kain yang menutupi sang pria bisa Ichigo rasakan dengan tubuhnya yang hanya terbungkus selembar kain piyama tidur, menimbulkan sensasi aneh yang membuatnya meremang. Tanpa banyak kata-kata, Ichigo memejamkan kedua matanya saat sang pria membelai lembut pipinya. Tubuhnya bergidik ringan saat merasakan nafas panas pria tersebut di kulit lehernya, dan secara refleks Ichigo menelengkan kepalanya, memberikan akses lebih kepada sang pria untuk menempelkan bibirnya di sana. Bisa ia rasakan pula ketika pria itu membuka mulutnya, menggoreskan pelan gigi-giginya di sana...

"ICHIGO!"

Bagaikan tersengat aliran listrik tinggi, Ichigo tersentak kuat. Kedua matanya membelalak lebar, menatap kekosongan yang berada di hadapannya. _Halusinasikah?_

Dengan langkah lebar-lebar, Renji mendekati Ichigo yang hanya termanggu di puncak bukit. Memasukkan kembali pistolnya ke sarungnya yang tersembunyi di balik jas hitamnya, Renji kemudian meraih lengan Ichigo dan memutarkan remaja itu hingga berhadap-hadapan dengannya. Wajah bingung yang ia lihat di kemudian, membuatnya menaikkan satu alisnya, lalu mengernyitkan kening, "Kau ini, apa yang kau lakukan malam-malam begini di sini? Kupikir kita kedatangan penyusup saat aku melihat bayangan yang melesat di dalam hutan. ternyata itu kau. Yoruichi memang mengatakan kalau kau sudah sadar, tapi aku tidak pernah berpikiran akan melihatmu di tempat semacam ini dan bukannya di kamarmu. Memangnya badanmu tidak terasa lemah atau bagaimana...?"

Ichigo yang kini sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri, sama sekali tidak mempedulikan apa pun yang Renji katakan. _Bodyguard_-nya itu pun nampak tidak menyadari kalau saat ini tuannya tengah termenung, dan malah terus mengoceh.

Jujur dikatakan, Ichigo benar-benar bingung. Ia ingat bagaimana kagetnya ia saat melihat sesosok orang asing di beranda kamarnya yang sebagian besar tertutup bayangan, membuatnya tidak bisa melihat jelas rupa orang asing tersebut. Ia juga ingat bagaimana rasanya ia tidak bisa berpaling dan hanya terus menatap, bagaimana dirinya berjalan ke arah beranda... Tapi, ia sama sekali tidak menyadari semenjak kapan atau bagaimana caranya dirinya bisa berakhir di puncak bukit. Ia hanya merasa kalau apa yang dilihatnya tadi hanyalah mimpi. Rasanya terlalu tidak nyata untuk dikatakan sebagai sebuah kenyataan.

Ia ingat bagaimana pria berjubah hitam itu menatapnya dengan kedua iris coklat gelapnya yang perlahan berubah menjadi warna emas, seolah membisikkan sesuatu yang menjadikannya begitu patuh.

Bisa Ichigo rasakan tubuhnya bergetar saat mengingat kembali nafas panas sang pria di lehernya, bagaimana gigi-gigi yang terasa tajam itu menggores permukaan lehernya tanpa menorehkan luka. Menyentuh lehernya di bagian di mana ia merasakan nafas sang pria sebelumnya, Ichigo kemudian menghela nafas panjang. Dan nampaknya helaan nafas itu menarik perhatian Renji, membuat sang pria bersurai merah menghentikan celotehannya dan menatap Ichigo yang nampak asik tenggelam dalam dunia sendiri.

Kali ini giliran Renji yang menghela nafas, "Ayo, akan kuantarkan kau ke kamarmu."

Mau tidak mau mengikuti langkah Renji yang menarik lengannya, Ichigo masih terus memikirkan apakah kejadian barusan mimpi atau bukan. Lagipula, entah kenapa rasanya pria berjubah hitam itu rasanya tidak begitu asing.

Ada sebuah ingatan yang tenggelam jauh di dasar benaknya berusaha merayap keluar, tapi sebesar apa pun usahanya untuk menggapai ingatan tersebut, hasilnya nihil.

Mungkin nanti ia bisa ingat apa itu.

. . . . . . . . . .

Yuzu tidak berhenti menangis ketika ia temui pada pagi harinya. Gadis itu bahkan memeluknya sangat erat, tidak mau lepas. Walau membuat nafasnya agak sesak, tetapi Ichigo tidak sampai hati untuk melepaskan. Ia hanya diam, berlutut di hadapan sang adik, menatap ke arah Karin yang terus menatap lantai seolah-olah hal itu adalah hal paling menarik yang bisa ia lakukan di dunia.

Ichigo menghela nafas.

Karin adalah pribadi yang keras dengan rasa gengsi yang tinggi. Sama seperti dirinya. Makanya, dengan segera ia tahu kalau saat ini adiknya yang satu itu tengah menahan-nahan perasaannya. _Tidak mau jujur_. "Karin..." Ichigo mengulurkan tangan. Seulas senyum di antara wajahnya yang berkerut sedih ia pampang, memancing agar sang adik mau mendekat. Dan kelihatannya, senyum dipaksakan yang ia tunjukkan merupakan garis batas terakhir bagi Karin, sehingga gadis kecil itu pun akhirnya ikut memeluknya, mengeluarkan seluruh kesedihannya di pundaknya.

Sebagai seorang kakak, ia tidak bisa menangis sesedih apa pun dirinya.

Ia harus menjadi orang yang kuat, menunjukkan kalau semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

_Ia harap_.

Rangkulan Karin dan Yuzu semakin menguat tatkala Ichigo membelai-belai lembut punggung keduanya, seolah mereka tidak mau melepaskan, seolah dirinya pun akan pergi suatu saat seperti sang ayah, meninggalkan mereka.

Mereka tidak tahu, tapi mereka benar.

. . . . . . . . . .

"Kau harus segera mengambil alih posisi ayahmu, Ichigo."

Urahara brengsek.

Penasihat utama Shinigami itu seolah tidak memiliki hati. Mengutarakan kepentingan yang menurutnya penting di saat orang yang harus melaksanakannya kini tengah berduka. Ichigo tersenyum kecut. Bukan berarti ia tidak tahu, bukan berarti ia ingin menyalahkan Urahara karena mengatakannya di saat yang tidak tepat di mana ia masih ingin berpikir—_walau sebenarnya ia sendiri tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya ingin ia pikirkan_—Ichigo hanya tidak ingin membicarakan hal itu sekarang.

Karena kalau dibicarakan, akan benar terasa kalau sang ayah kini sudah tiada, karena posisi_nya_ kini dirinyalah yang memegang.

"Kondisi kelompok kita sudah kacau balau karena perbedaan kekuatan yang semakin lama semakin jauh... Ditambah dengan tidak adanya seorang pemimpin... Ichigo, aku tidak bermaksud kurang aja dengan tidak memikirkan dirimu terlebih dahulu, tapi—"

"Aku mengerti."

Tidak ingin mendengar perkataan Urahara lebih jauh lagi karena ia memang sungguh _mengerti_, Ichigo memotongnya. Kembali ia menghela nafas, membenarkan posisi duduknya di atas kursi yang sampai sebulan lalu masih merupakan kursi sang ayah—_bak singgasana_. Kursi jati yang berlapiskan bahan terbaik dan terempuk yang pernah ada, yang sudah pasti akan membuat siapa pun betah duduk di atasnya selama apa pun. Tapi, Ichigo ingat, dulu sang ayah tidak pernah betah duduk di atas kursinya selama lebih dari satu jam. Waktu itu ia tidak tahu apa alasannya, dan hanya berpikir kalau ayahnya itu memang hiperaktif sehingga tidak bisa diam di satu tempat dalam jangka waktu lama, tetapi sekarang ia mengerti apa alasan yang sebenarnya.

Karena kursi singgasana yang terletak di balik meja kerja sang pemimpin Shinigami itu mengingatkan betapa banyaknya tanggung jawab, timbunan beban atas ratusan nyawa manusia yang tidak ingin menjadi budak para vampir, tumpukan harapan yang harus dilaksanakan oleh seorang _pemimpin_.

Kini, ialah yang akan menggotong semua hal itu kemana pun ia pergi.

"... Jika memang secepat ini Ichigo diangkat sebagai pemimpin, kita harus segera memikirkan jalan keluar agar bisa lepas dari bayaran persetujuan perdamaian yang diminta oleh Aizen. Kita tidak mungkin menyerahkan pemimpin kita sendiri di saat kita sangat membutuhkan keberadaannya, walau hanya sesosok figur." Dari sisi lain ruangan, Byakuya yang berdiri tidak jauh dari meja di hadapan Ichigo, akhirnya membuka suara setelah bungkam semenjak mereka berkumpul di ruang kerja ini. Wajahnya yang biasanya selalu nampak tenang, kini berkerut, menunjukkan seberapa besar gentingnya situasi yang mereka hadapi, "Sampai sekarang kita masih belum mengetahui tujuan utama yang mereka inginkan dengan jasad Ginjou, kurasa menyerahkan Ichigo begitu saja pun bukan merupakan ide yang bijak. Apalagi dengan posisinya sekarang ini... Berikan saja Aizen manusia yang lain." Dengan dingin Byakuya menambahkan. Nada bicaranya menggambarkan seolah nyawa lain selain keluarga Kurosaki saat ini sama sekali tidak ada nilainya. Pria bersurai hitam panjang itu menyadari Ichigo yang mengerutkan dahi, nampak tidak suka dengan perkataannya, tapi tidak ia ambil peduli.

"Justru karena aku pemimpin kalian, maka akulah yang harus pergi." Menahan desisan yang ingin ia keluarkan karena perkataan Byakuya barusan, Ichigo memilih untuk menggenggam lengan kursinya kuat-kuat. Apa yang ia tidak suka dari kepala _bodyguard_-nya itu adalah sifatnya yang dingin, yang sering kali menganggap sebuah nyawa tidak begitu berarti jika tidak bisa menyumbang sesuatu.

Masih segar dalam ingatannya ketika dulu ia dan Rukia pernah diserang oleh sekawanan _Childe_ yang haus darah. Padahal kondisi Rukia saat itu jauh lebih berbahaya daripada dirinya, tetapi malah dirinyalah yang ditolong terlebih dahulu oleh Byakuya, membuat Rukia mengalami luka sobek besar di punggungnya yang tidak pernah bisa hilang sampai sekarang. Padahal Rukia merupakan adik dari Byakuya, satu-satunya keluarganya yang tersisa. Tapi, seolah tidak pernah memiliki kewajiban sebagai seorang kakak, Byakuya dengan tenangnya lebih menjunjung tinggi tugasnya sebagai seorang _bodyguard_.

Dan yang lebih membuatnya marah adalah ketika Rukia membenarkan apa yang Byakuya lakukan.

Menarik nafas dalam-dalam demi meredam kemarahannya yang sempat memuncak, diam-diam Ichigo berterima kasih karena tidak ada satu pun dalam ruangan yang berbicara lagi dan hanya menunggunya melanjutkan perkataannya. Berlagak tidak peduli, Ichigo mengangkat bahu, "Tidak masalah, 'kan? Toh aku masih bisa mempercayakan kelompok kita kepada Urahara selama aku tidak ada. Aku yakin, itu bukan hal yang sulit untukmu, 'kan, _Hat-'n-Clogs_?" Ia berbicara dengan nada seolah tengah membicarakan cuaca agar tidak ada yang membantahnya, dan menerima saja. Tapi, kelihatannya hal itu tidak berlaku bagi Renji.

"Ichigo—"

"Tidak apa. Jika kita tidak bisa melakukan apa pun dengan melawan mereka secara langsung dari depan, aku akan mengusahakan sesuatu dari belakang."

Menggeram, Renji pun kemudian memutar kursi yang diduduki oleh Ichigo hingga berhadap-hadapan dengannya. Ia pun menumpukan kedua lengannya di lengan kursi, secara tidak langsung memerangkap sang pemuda, "Tapi, Ichigo! Kita tidak tahu apa yang akan Aizen lakukan padamu! Kita tidak tahu apa ini benar-benar aman untukmu—"

"TIDAK ADA TAPI-TAPIAN, RENJI!" Tidak bisa lagi menahan kemarahannya, Ichigo balas membentak. Ia benar-benar sedang tidak mood untuk adu argumentasi dengan sang surai merah. Kepalanya terasa sakit, seolah setiap saat akan meledak karena terlalu banyak yang ia dapati dalam satu waktu. "Aku tahu _Dad_ memikirkan sesuatu ketika memberitahuku mengenai berita ini! Ia percaya bahwa aku akan melakukan sesuatu! Sesuatu yang hanya aku bisa lakukan! Jadi, akulah yang akan pergi! TITIK! TIDAK ADA PENGORBANAN YANG LAIN!" Di akhir perkatannya, remaja 15 tahun itu menatap nanar ke arah Byakuya, menunjukkan ketidak-sukaannya dengan apa yang pria itu utarakan sebelum ini, sebelum kemudian kembali menatap Renji tanpa mengurangi intensitas pandangannya. "... Ada lagi yang ingin kau katakan, _Abarai_?"

Renji menarik nafas tajam melalui sela-sela giginya yang terkatup rapat, mengumpat, sebelum kemudian menghentak-hentakkan kakinya keluar ruangan bagaikan anak kecil yang tidak sabaran. Ia membanting pintu di belakangnya, merutuk selama berjalan di lorong.

Sungguh ia berharap ada sesuatu yang bisa ia lakukan untuk tuannya, yang juga merupakan sahabat karibnya.

. . . . . . . . . .

Empat hari berlalu semenjak keributan di ruang kerja utama, dan sudah empat hari juga Renji menolak untuk bicara padanya, hanya melakukan tugasnya sebagaimana layaknya seorang _bodyguard_. Ichigo menghela nafas. Keinginan hati ia ingin sekali menghajar Renji hingga babak belur dan akhirnya mengerti maksud dari keputusannya. Tapi, di sisi lain, ia juga menyadari kalau perilaku Renji yang menentangnya itu adalah karena ia peduli, jadi ia tidak bisa benar-benar menghabisi sang pria.

Lagipula, kalau ia mencoba bertanding pedang dengan _bodyguard_-nya itu, ia masih tidak yakin bisa menang.

Membuka pintu kamarnya dan tanpa peduli ruangan menggelap karena hari sudah larut, Ichigo berjalan begitu saja melewati tombol sakelar lampu dan langsung duduk di tepian kasurnya. Hari ini adalah hari yang melelahkan baginya. Sudah mendapati hukuman pada pelajaran olahraga karena ia kurang konsentrasi, ia pun diharuskan kerja kelompok untuk percobaan kimia yang merupakan kelemahannya, hingga kemudian ia baru bisa kembali ke rumahnya ketika sudah larut begini.

_Ergh... Memangnya siapa yang akan peduli ethanol itu apaan..._

"Akhirnya kau pulang juga, _kid_."

Nafas Ichigo tercekat, dan dengan segera ia menjauh dari kasurnya seolah ada api yang membakarnya di sana karena ia yakin suara barusan berasal dari belakang tubuhnya. Kedua matanya melotot saat melihat siluet seorang pria berambut gondrong dan mengenakan pakaian berwarna gelap (Ichigo tidak yakin pakaian itu berwarna apa karena suasana kamarnya yang gelap), nampak bangkit dari posisinya di kasur dan menguap lebar.

Masih terlalu _shock_ karena sama sekali tidak menyadari keberadaan orang lain di kamarnya, Ichigo tidak bisa berbuat banyak saat pria tersebut berjalan mendekatinya. Kedua mata sang pria yang nampak mengantuk itu, yang seolah dapat bersinar di kegelapan, hanyalah satu-satunya anggota tubuh sang pria yang bisa ia lihat dengan jelas. Iris mata berwarna biru keabu-abuan itu mengerling, menatap lurus ke arah matanya, membuatnya memikirkan siapa pria di hadapannya itu sebenarnya.

"Ayo, Aizen-_sama_ sudah menunggu."

Dan dengan segera seluruh pertanyaan yang berputar di otaknya pun terjawab secara serempak.

Sekaranglah waktu di mana ia harus pergi, melakukan tanggung jawabnya sebagai seorang pemimpin dengan mengambil resiko yang ia sendiri pun tidak tahu akan berujung ke mana. Pria di hadapannya saat ini tidak lain dan tidak bukan merupakan bawahan dari pemimpin kelompok vampir yang menginginkannya, seorang vampir juga.

Tidak ingin dianggap remeh karena merasa terintimidasi dengan keberadaan makhluk yang lebih superior darinya, Ichigo merilekskan tubuhnya, dan menegakkan punggungnya. "Bisakah aku memberitahu rekan-rekanku sebelum pergi denganmu?" Dalam hati, Ichigo menepuk punggungnya sendiri dalam gestur bangga karena suara yang ia keluarkan begitu stabil dan tegas.

Walau pun gelap, tapi Ichigo bisa merasakan kalau kedua alis sang vampir terangkat, "Kau ingin menimbulkan keributan?"

Ichigo terdiam. Lawan bicaranya itu memiliki poin yang tepat. Kalau sampai ia memberitahukan yang lain bahwa di sini saat ini ada seorang vampir yang menjemput dirinya untuk dibawa ke tempat Aizen, mereka semua pasti akan bersikukuh untuk mempertahankan dirinya, terutama Renji. Memutar bola matanya, Ichigo kemudian menghela nafas, "Baiklah... Hanya... Hanya saja bi-bisakah kau memberiku waktu untuk menulis pesan? Setelahnya, kita bisa langsung pergi." Keningnya berkerut semakin dalam saat menyadari kalau barusan ia sempat terbata-bata.

"... Baiklah. Tapi, jangan terlalu lama." Sang vampir kembali menguap dan merebahkan diri di atas ranjang. Ichigo bahkan merasa kalau ia mendengar suara dengkuran lembut beberapa detik setelahnya, tapi akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk tidak menggubrisnya.

Berjalan ke arah meja di sisi ruangan, Ichigo menyobek secarik kertas dari buku yang ada di sana. Dengan cepat ia menuliskan pesan, dan kemudian menempelkannya di salah satu jendela beranda agar mudah terlihat. Ia kemudian berjalan menuju ranjangnya dan benar-benar _sweatdrop_ ketika mendapati sang vampir memang tidur. Mulut terbuka, dan dengkuran yang tadinya lembut kini mulai mengeras.

_... Padahal yang ia tahu, vampir itu selalu terjaga di malam hari_.

"Hei... Hei, kau... Bangun..." Menepuk-nepuk lengan sang vampir, bermaksud membangunkan, semakin lama kerutan di dahi Ichigo semakin tebal hingga akhirnya urat kekesalan yang besar muncul di dahinya karena sang vampir tidak juga kunjung bangun. Dengan penuh kekesalan, sekuat tenaga Ichigo memencet hidung sang vampir, "BANGUN, SIALAN! BUKANNYA KAMU BERTUGAS UNTUK MEMBAWAKU PERGI? ! !"

_Bukan berarti ia ingin sekali pergi sih, tapi yah, namanya juga lontaran kekesalan._

Dan kelihatannya caranya kali ini membuahkan hasil karena sang vampir tersentak bangun dengan mulut megap-megap berusaha mengambil udara.

_Heh. Nampaknya vampir pun tidak bisa hidup tanpa udara ya?_

Menggosok-gosokkan wajahnya dengan telapak tangan, sang vampir kembali menguap sebelum kemudian menatap ke arah Ichigo, "Ah, kau sudah selesai?"

"Sudah dari tadi," desis Ichigo.

"Bagus, bagus... Kalau begitu, ayo."

Sang vampir bangkit dari posisinya, tubuhnya nampak menjulang tinggi di hadapan Ichigo. Dan untuk sesaat, remaja bersurai oranye itu sempat merasa terintimidasi. Kedua matanya begitu terfokus kepada telapak tangan sang vampir yang terbuka di depan wajahnya, hingga dengan cepat ia merasa pandangannya memburam. Kesadarannya menghilang, membuat kedua kelopak matanya secara refleks menutup. Tubuhnya tersungkur ke belakang, dan dengan sigap sang vampir menangkapnya, menutupi tubuh mereka berdua dengan jubah yang dikenakannya.

Tidak sampai dua detik, tanda-tanda kehidupan di dalam kamar milik Ichigo Kurosaki pun menghilang. Tidak tahu akan kembali atau tidak. Meninggalkan seprai ranjang yang kusut, serta tirai yang melambai-lambai dihempaskan angin malam. Dan ketika angin mengencang, beberapa kertas yang berada di atas meja berterbangan, tapi tidak dengan secarik kertas yang menempel kuat di jendela.

_'Jangan khawatir. Aku janji akan menemukan hal yang bisa memperbaiki kondisi kita._

—_Ichigo'_

. . . . . . . . . .

**TBC**

**Ah, ada yang sadar kalau saya ganti penname? XD"**

**Review?**


End file.
